Freedom's Price
by BoleynofAragon21
Summary: AU Starts off from Ep. 2.05 when Margaret More goes to petition Mr. Cromwell for the lands that had been sold off, what if she went further still to get her father out of prison and spare him of the horrible fate that awaited him? Pairings:Not yet decide
1. For my father's freedom

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything! LoL:P:P:P!!_

_Starts from Episode 2.05. What if Margaret did EVERYTHING she could in her power to stop her father from going to a traitor's death. What is she gave the thing she most cherished in the world to attain it?_

_To those wondering about the Host. My answer is no, I will not abandon it, in fact this story will go along with chapter 6 of my previous story. Enjoy and review ..._

_0__00__00__00__00__00__00__000__0__0000__000__0__0000000_

**_Whitehall Palace_**

**_(Starts from Ep. 2.05 on the middle)_**

**_Queen's Ball_**

Ambassador Chapuys stood amid the party goers in the Queen's new celebration, on of her many parties -his mind thought with bitter resentment. While she was out here partying, _Queen Katherine_, the "rightful Queen" in his mind lay dying and coughing the many spoils of hardship with black blood. Blood -Chapuys thought again bitterly, that she had always given for her _Master _Henry VIII. It was not fair that the man she gave so much for, lay now in the arms of a "concubine" and "harlot" dancing around like crazy, mesmerized by her witch-ly eyes.

Among the many dancers and Courtiers trying to suck up their good graces in hopes of exchanging favors and good wills from the King and Queen; Chapuys noted a solemn-looking figure among the crowds of Nobles.

Chapuys moved to where that solemn figure was and surprised her by speaking out to her. "Excuse me. Aren't you Margaret More, Sir Thomas' daughter?"

The young woman glanced up at the Ambassador, who she knew all to well given his many visits to her father's states, back before when he was still free and living out with his mother and hosting many visits for his children and their children respectively.

"Yes" -She said. "I am."

"I am Chapuys, Ambassador to the Emperor. It is a great pleasure to meet anyone associated with Thomas More. Tell me what ails you that brings you here _'amongst this crowd of people'_."- He said with disdain as he looked to Anne Boleyn, Mark Smeaton and more of her Courtier, dancing around happily with their smiles directed at her and His Majesty, the King, who was doing the same.

"I've come to petition Mr. Cromwell, lately most of our lands have been sold off, or taken out. We are practically reduced to penury. Things go very hard for _'my mother'_." -She said with her still-solemn face.

"I am sorry then to hear it. " -Chapuys said in a sympathetic tone of voice. Yet Margaret could hear also helplessness from part of the man who she knew there was nothing that could be done by his voice. "I am also sorry for many things that are occurring in this kingdom. The good seem to suffer and the ... wicked seem to prosper."

Margaret nodded and said solemnly once again her goodbyes to Mr. Chapuys, the Ambassador, and left to look for Mr. Cromwell, her only _'saviour'_ at this point for convenience of her father's soul and the souls of her family who were awaiting for him safely at home with worry.

Chapuys' last look to that woman, who in his mind was the bravest young woman he had ever met, worthy to be called a daughter of the legendaryThomas More, returned to his usual business and surveyed the Court. Looking at contempt to Anne Boleyn, George and all her family members who did not seem to mind his presence or his wayward looks for them.

* * *

**_With the King ..._**

The King of England who was dancing merrily with his wife, Anne Boleyn, upon a miserable slip from his part, the Court's attention turned to him, and when he laughed as it was expected from all those who wanted favors from their 'beloved' King, they laughed in return and soon all the people, from lower to upper class joined in too.

As he was forced to look elsewhere upon getting on his two feet again, he caught site of a solemn and tragic face he did not seem to pint point at first. It was the face of Margaret More, his mind clicked and remembered all he could from Thomas(his friend locked in the Tower) anecdote of his eldest and favorite child of Margaret. Sympathy rushed through him for the young girl, yet in her tragedy for her father she did not notice him, or probably did but ignored him. Either way, she looked elsewhere and continued with her mission to petitionthe survival of her most beloved family member, her father.

* * *

**_Secretary Cromwell's Offices:_**

Thomas Cromwell, now the Vice-Regent in Spiritual manners stood close to his papers, getting ready to lay the facts on the prisoner Sir Thomas More once more, and convince him if he could to take the Oath and accepts the King's place as Head of the Supreme Church of England.

Knowing Sir Thomas however; he knew it was not going to be easy, but one word from his daughter or mention of his strong wife ailing for his presence, would be enough for him to break him. His thoughts of mental and emotional torture were interrupted by his daughter, Margaret More who freely walked into the room holding a small scroll of paper in her hands, delivering it to him saying that it was her family's will that he could be their saviour, and appeal to the King and to the other laymen not to take their possessions away; yet Thomas Cromwell could not promise anything.

"You could easily petition the King Mr. Cromwell. My family is ailing and if my father ... suffers the worst." -Her voice quivered at the thought that the worse could happen to her father, but she knew that if it did. She had to be strong for the rest of her family, as the eldest it was her duty to look out for them, especially her surrogate mother whom she loved after her father with all heart. So she continued without interruptions from her feelings who she suppressed with her strength. "I cannot stand here while they suffer, William and me have some possessions but that is all ... we have nothing else really to give or we too are forced into penury more than what we could already be by now."

By the time she finished her speech, elaborate in Cromwell's mind, he rose up from his chair and once more repeated the same hopeless words to Margaret. There was nothing he could do and she as him knew it, if he did petition than the King would say an outright 'no' and it would have all been a waste of time.

As a daughter of one respected laymen, judge and Chancellor she knew this at heart and mind, all that was left was the King who Cromwell with sympathy replied that there could be no promises he could reply easily to her petitions, or even accept her request with an audience to him.

Once again Margaret More, eldest of her family besides her father and caretaker, was left without hope or miracle for her father and herself.

However; she did not give up, she would try as hard for that audience for the King, time was running short and she knew it. If she continued to submit her head and draw up silly feelings, her father would have not much to give, and as much as convincing him for the will; it was futile her mind for the first time realistically suggested that he would never agree to that. He had already sealed his fate.

But maybe, she hoped in vain. She could use her skill to somehow convince the King to let go of her father without him ever having to sign that silly oath, and return home to live in obscurity with her family.

* * *

The King who closely whispered to his wife, that he had to go elsewhere to attend an unresolved matter with his Secretary Cromwell, turned his wife's gaze in contempt who could do nothing but nod and say with much effort that she would _'gladly'_ wait for him. This in part by her father watching her closely with his dampen gaze of mistrust with her actions. She could care less about what her father thought or had to say to her, but ever since the miscarriage she took it at heart what he had to say about being careful not to loose the King's love, for that could be worse and would cost not just her, but even her daughter (whom Anne loved and cherished with all the world her heart), and the rest of her family whom would fall alongside her.

Henry wasting no time listening to the other Courtiers' jests, he left forth like he said to word to Anne, only as he grinned it was partly true what his words said to her. He would go and see Cromwell, but not in the business to discuss their usual business, but to discuss another matter entirely.

-- --

Margaret who roamed around the Palace looking for somebody who could take her to the King found only animosity amongst his so called servant, who all knew who Meg was and from which family she came and practically talking to her or glancing they were scared the King or his _present_Queen would take that into accountable for treason too.

So they avoided her like the plague, much like the 'old' Princess Mary was avoided too at Hatfield where she tended to care for her half-sister Elizabeth while her mother lay ailing near death. Meg scoffed her hatred at all of them who had been with rude humor to her, it was of her father's wishes that she did this as he hated hatred itself to be close to her heart. He did not want a saintly daughter -she thought back to his words, but he did say that he would rather have a daughter who cried and wailed all she could, that to be cold and austere to reserve hatred at others. So Meg did what her father told her, imagining for a while of a second that she was still at Chelsea, and that he was still with her.

The memory ended as well as the illusion. She opened her eyes and saw the King standing next to her in his regal manner, no emotion written in his face. She did not respond. She did not know how to respond, what could she do for she was just the innocent daughter of a layman, married to another layman even more innocent than her. What as she supposed to do, but to bow her head in front of the King's presence.

Henry once a man of more moral and conscience for this young woman's father, looked at her with sympathy and his already scheming idea that spread through his mind seconds before he went out looking for her asking Cromwell for directions, calmly commanded her to lift up her head and look at him directly. "Lady More-Roper, I know of your family's many miseries."-He said in a perfect imitation of solemnity, which this time Margaret bough it at heart, for she could suspect of anyone of lies but not her King who she had known as a young man to his many visits of her home, and he was always lawful and truthful. No vice or lie in his voice at all.

"Please Sir. I ask you to help my father. My mother has taken news ever since of his imprisonment the hardest. And we are practically forced out to live in penury. There is no other resource but for me to be here."-Margaret said glancing up to his eyes.

The King nodded and once again spoke to Margaret promising her the return of her property which greatly shocked her but her strength managed to conceal it with an attitude of gratification for his 'mercy'. However; Meg did not notice his craze and hungry look for her in his eyes which she was to happy and overjoyed with his news to be smart enough to notice.

"Thank you Your Majesty ... I will tell my mother upon my return to Chelsea." Meg curtsied a bow to His Majesty and turned around from his presence before being stopped by Henry's strong grip on her left shoulder.

"You must be mistaken." He said.

"What do you mean? I thought we had an agreement to send us back our lands and then you to petition the Courts or yourself for my father!" -She stated.

Henry shook his head. "No I did not such silly thing. I said that I would give you your lands as for your father ... he will not accept the Oath, unless somebody or someone who knows him enough can _put his signature on paper._I am not asking for his hand, but rather his signature only and name. Who could know but you and me who I know your mouth will not speaketh to anyone what has and will transpire if you accept."

"Agreed, but what do you want?" Meg asked in fear already knowing about his proposal, her ears just needed to confirm it.

And as smooth as a sharpdevil's tongue he confirmed his fears with a simple kiss of lust to her hand, she could easily misinterpret but she knew what it meant. Her mind reeled telling her she had to decline and tell him to go to hell basically, but she could not do that if she wanted to save her father.

His life depended on it, for all that he did to love her and give all of his children the best he could have, she would gladly betray all of the dignity she had to save him.

* * *

First chapter hope you like it. Tell me if you think I should go ahead with this idea.


	2. Sweet Sacrifice

**_A/N: HERE YOU GO_**

* * *

**Tower of London.**

**_Traitor's gate ..._**

**_July 1st 1535_**

"Thomas More you have visitors" A voice rang from his thoughts that interrupted his troubled thinking from impending death, as he saw the two faces he dreaded to see the most before his death once more.

Alice More his loyal wife, and Margaret More his beautiful and loyal child as well greeted him in open arms, happier than usual Thomas could see by the level of their hugs to him.

"What happened he asked in surprise, to see them here once more in barely two weeks before their last visit.

Alice his wife, smiled and in an instant beamed with happiness as she told him the news that would shock him for all his life. "Thomas More, I am happy to say that you have been released ... The King just sent his "pardon" whatever you want to call it from that miserable ..."

"Alice! Please finish your speech that has shocked me so! If the King well hears you he could now have you here, and I don't want to be here again with now you here lecturing all day about this being my fault again!" He said in a mild sarcastic voice that send his wife laughing and his daughter too.

"Husband! Always the joker, anyway the King has pardon you and yes you will return home, however; you are not to speak or say anything **again** regarding Katherine or other **politics**. I am sorry, but it is better than nothing."

Thomas More beamed in with his wife and daughter to the news, he grabbed his daughter and for the first time Margaret saw the man who had been so stoic, proud and strong, cry in her shoulders. But they were not cries of misery or helplessness, they were cries of joy. And Meg immediately forgot _what she had to do_ to get her father out of this mess.

"How did you ever achieve this? ... What? Why are you so quiet? Meg?"

"Father I am so sorry ..."

Meg said nothing after her speech, retelling her father how they had forged his signature under her pen to seem as if it was himself who signed the Oath. Thomas More stared dumb-folded at Meg, not willing to accept that she had done _that _for him. It was inconceivable for him to think that Meg had gone to such machiavelic length to free her father, him.

Finally the cluster between them broke and at Thomas' angry voice she broke into tears and told her father EVERYTHING, including what happened before she signed the Oath in his name and how _exactly _she convinced the King Henry to do that.

Even Alice who stood next to her was shocked to hear the last part, not eager to place herself in between the problem, she attempted to step away from them but Thomas' voice forced her back.

"You did ... No! Meg how could you?" Thomas asked in a disappointedvoice, flared with anger and hostility.

He turned his head towards Alice. "You knew Alice?" -He asked neutrally, no emotion or amusement in his voice.

"I swear by the life in me, I did not. I was blank and shocked now as you are Husband ... Lets forget this and be realistic." Alice said with her strong tone of voice to her husband, making forget for one tiny moment his anger and dismay (that he felt for the first time) at his daughter Margaret. " You are out and free ... and you could roam now wherever you like, just keep that mouth of yours as your hands shut from now on! Understood?"

* * *

**_Chelsea, More State_**

**_July 12th 1535_**

_o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/_

On Chelsea the theme of the sentiment that roamed from within the inhabitants had been sour and dull. Thomas especially had not believed it necessary to write or even sell his publications for his son in law William Roper to send abroad for everybody to read of his endurance during his stay at Prison. John, his eldest son often convinced him to publish and write but under Alice's watchful hawk eyes it was nearly impossible.

She said she lost him once, and she would not risk to loose him again, for this time she said with dismay that not even Meg's tricks could pull him out. Thomas smiled at the memory of his wife's words, but often he wished to be back in his prison cell and endure all the pain, the spitting words of hate from his enemies, Cranmer or Cromwell rather than have to live with the reality that his eldest daughter Meg had to bed his one time best friend to set _him_ free.

He hated the fact that his daughter always said proudly that is was for his body's salvation, while his words of his soul meant nothing for her. Had Thomas really been that useless to her, had he been so proud that he never minded everybody's feelings to the point where he had turn like now so bitter cold, numb and frozen inside?

Sometimes he didn't know, but in this past week he took time to reflect about his mistakes in the past, and maybe it all had been like Alice had said before. He was proud and often to mistaken like he thought he was in his religious ideas, maybe Meg was right and all they needed was a more open mind into this country, but he knew that with somebody as wayward as Henry that would never happen. Henry could only have one God, and sadly to Thomas that one God was not the same in Scriptures, it was Henry himself who had jumped to God by been proclaimed head of the Church, or _'English Pope'_ as some joked about it.

"Father" His daughter's voice said from behind. He took the time to greet her and openly ever since he had been annoyed by her news before he got out of prison, he embraced her. This time with no restraints from him sentiment or bad humor.

"Oh Meg ... I am so sorry, I should have been better to you but I just wanted to keep some dignity, but it does not matter now ... I am proud regardless if it is a lie, of what you did. I am always proud of you no matter what child." He said in between sobs.

Meg smiled and pulled apart from her father slowly. "I just wanted to tell you too that I am sorry for not confide in this before ... I just wanted to help"

"Shh ... It's okay, it doesn't matter anymore, the only thing that does is that you are here as I am, and I swear that now the only thing that will matter more for me will be my family. How I have left you all so worried while I was there."

Meg smiled, with a sad tone she asked. "Won't that hurt your conscience? One that you value the most father ... I could not stand seeing yourself sacrifice so much just for us ... and me."

"Meg ... my conscience is mine to give and take and while it does ... you are a greater gift that than, I finally see it so clear as the watery tears in your beautiful eyes!"

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

**_1 week after ..._**

Thomas roamed his house freely playing with his youngest grandchildren by Meg and Cecilia Heron. As he was bouncing one of his grandchildren; he heard a loud thump reach his ears, he turned back and there was Meg on the floor nearly half-dead.

His alert grew as he saw he was barely breathing, he called one of his servants, a young boy no olderthan 16 to help him with his eldest daughter and to take her to his rooms. The boy barely new at his service grew so afraid and did not know what to do, until Thomas shouted helplessly at him waking his senses. "For the love of God ... help me take her to the room."

"Boy!" The young servant in his arms took care of Meg and along with Thomas when they reached his bedroom, he pulled her to the bed in a soft manner.

Her three children who were watching the scene in confusion, one of them spoke valiantly to their grandfather. "What's wrong with mommy?"

Thomas stood there practically frozen by the little boy's question, not knowing what to answer but then he felt silly for being intimidated by a three year old, a child who had yet to know the circumstances of his mother's health. "Nothing." He said and cleared his grandchildren from the door, patiently standing by his daughter's side as he waited for the physician and his wife to come.

_

* * *

_

There it is R/R!!


	3. News

A/N

Here you go

I want to thank Lady Jax999 for her review and read her story of Unexpected Love, I really recommend it if you want something good, also DVW: TBP II The Reckoning Love and And Marriage, she is one of the greatest in .tv.tudors and she needs more reviews. Let not her talent be wasted, these two are amazing stories, and DVW's story needs more reviews for she is one of the greatest here on fiction.  
Reganx I also recommend her story, another personal favorite On the edge of the golden world.

**_

* * *

_**

Chelsea States, More Main State

**_July 15th._**

Margaret, better say Thomas' eldest daughter lay in bed, in shame and hidden away by her bitter tears from the inside of her bed covers. Last night when the physician had arrived he had given the More family the worst news they could possibly had received since Meg's father had been imprisoned and threatened to be beheaded if he did not sign. Meg was pregnant.

Pain an simple, pregnant. And as much as the words kept repeating to Thomas, he could not pass through the crowds of shame and his sins of failure! Deep down the guilty parties told his subconscious, like rapid snakes with their bittersweet words of venom, that had he signed by his own pen and hand the Oath, Meg would not have to sacrifice the most precious thing. Her honor and her soul's dignity, to give away to his one time good friend, who took advantage of her helpless soul as she pleaded for her father's release.

Now the More family, his wife felt had truly sunk bottom. Into the bottom of every bottom.

Don't fly words into my head, Meg screamed from inside her subconscious, not willing to let go of the fact she was holding a child from within her womb that belong the to the ... King of England.

Meg spent many nights vomiting, the second night by the 15th that she stopped half feared but half overjoyed that the baby could be lost, Thomas More called in a mid wife from town and much to their disgrace, the baby still lived, all she had was a severe fever that in a matter of weeks would be over with any luck.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o

The weeks passed and she was okay.

"Tudor or Cromwellian gold ... Tudor or Cromwellian gold ..." -She kept shouting over her dream sequence, she did not know what it meant or how did it relate to her pregnancy, but what she did know was that when William came he would throw another fit against her. He had been such a loving and charismatic husband, yet the tone of voice had changed when she suggested they raise the child regardless of boy or girl, as one of their own.

_"I would rather die ... Meg that thing is not ours and we do not have to raise a child we don't want, what they did to you is horrible but don't pin my head on it, please." _-He had said.

And how much had Meg thrown in her own fit when he spat the words directly at her face while standing next to her father, who didn't jump in to save her from humiliation. Instead he allowed William to continue and to intervene only when it was Meg who was on the verge to jump on his back and tare him down to pieces. Thomas had said to Margaret that she better as William realize the responsibility of knowing what she was carrying and that the solution to their marriage -for Meg and William, would be to give the child. An option that also left Meg in tears.

But also an option that her father had eased for her, he had said that he would tell the world that the child was his and by Alice. Something Meg nearly broke into laugh, even if Alice was in her forties there was some sort of attraction, not of beauty because she was not a great one to that, but an inner beauty something that seemed to call to other men, even to the eyes of foreigners that came to her home and admire her. Alice had a strong mouth and that allured most men, even her father who had never stopped loving Alice, the woman who he married for convenience and then grew to love as his nights of passion with her. Yet, the mere thought of her father playing along in a scheme like this was too much for Margaret.

But there was no other choice, no other implement they could do to stop it. She had to give up the child, she could not abort it as her religion and her father's eyes would not permit and she herself could not, but if she or he had to live, who better guardian than her father; who loved her above the most of his children, sometimes even above his own wife much to her own selfish greediness for his feelings.

And now Meg lay here waiting for the next 8 months until the baby could arrive and she could breath clearly once again, and William ... could love Meg once more. She did not blame him, had he been in her position she would have probably blame him or set him against the fire as he did to her. She was too good to kill or to behold a grudge like other women, among those she thought bitterly Anne Boleyn. How she hated that woman, her father always advise her never to hate but to pity her, but sometimes she thought her father was too naive and a fool not to realize what that woman was doing to the King and to the Kingdom.

* * *

**_8 Months Later ..._**

**_Whitehall Palace._**

Henry was sitting alone in his chair, watching numbly as the blue skies cleared to make way for larger clouds and a darker sky. Lately for Henry it was all he would be doing, many asked why? ... but Henry replied nothing at all. It had been in parts because in his heart his friend no longer lived, Thomas More.

He was alive with health and safely at home, after he and his eldest child forged his signature in exchanged for her hand in his bed as for his body, but ever since he knew by his spies at Chelsea that Thomas no longer wanted to attend Court or to even contact him, instead of asking why or demand his presence, Henry grew sour and sometimes he wondered if he himself had not killed Thomas, by bedding his daughter

Thomas for him had ceased to exist, it was like he never was. Like his own hands had cut his head for he was no longer in existance, the only time he existed was when Mary his bastard daughter still kept at bay in her rooms his books, which she often read as a sign that she could become a great intelligent Lady or Scholar one day, and that her father needed no male heir. But the ambition behind Henry was too much to be set free or elsewhere, he needed a male heir and he needed it soon or if not, his hold on the throne of England would be something futile and useless, making his Tudor Dynasty disappear overnight.

The Duke of Suffolk who watched carefully over his dull friend, arrived on time to greet him for their game of chess. Charles Brandon was not a great major player in that game, and often Henry found it easier to beat him, but Charles presence nonetheless; managed to soothe his own fears about Thomas' friendship having disappeared because of him and **her**.

"Charles ... I am glad you came." He said lightly. His friend nodded and as they took their seats for their game Charles took off first with the white pieces on the chessboard.

Minutes later Henry won the game, not bothering to say a checkmate from his lips, for Charles knew seconds before he was finished.

"I have brought you great news ..." Charles said with a grin on his face, which only made Henry momentarily snap from his thoughts of abandonment.

"What is it?"

"Remember the Lady Margaret More? Thomas' eldest daughter?"

"Yes ... what about her?" Remembering all to well he replied about Margaret. He had little memories of her, as she was just another past time for him to relieve of the distress of having so much problems in his kingdom as in his marriage. And then of course there was also the fact that he saw her as a prize, his inherent sense to save his friend but not without his daughter first. She was beautiful and the purity and innocence of her words, and of her skin even if he new before hand she was a woman who had previously wed a man and begotten three children by him, her husband. But it was satisfactory much to his wicked sense of right and wrong, by the fact that he _knew before hand what she was_, and that she did not come to him like Katherine and Anne with false hopes or lies that she was a virgin. There was none of that, and she did not claim resistance, but the love of her father and her honor she was willing to sacrifice for him, was something that had appealed as he bed her.

"Well ... " Said the middle age Duke of Suffolk, who by his years of being close to 40, he was still handsome and well kept in his age. The same vitality and vigor running wild in his veins for his wife and true love, Katherine Brandon, his Duchess of Suffolk and mother to his children by his half sister Margaret Tudor, former Queen Dowager of Portugal. " ... like I said, she is not well ... and neither is Thomas. Her husband died a week ago, apparently he tried to divorce her, More being close to certain judges tried to prevent it but he was permanent on his decision. Lucky for them William Roper was already sick with fever and I heard from one of his servants who is cousin to my stewards that he refused all treatment. Really feel bad for the fellow, I heard he was still handsome and that he loved his wife, who know why that love turned into hatred in the end. He died in misery leaving the poor eldest of the Mores with three children ... and pregnant."

"What do you mean pregnant" Asked Henry, attention sparked at Charles' last sentence. There was fear and hope that his thoughts about his last sentence could be true, but then again he knew it could not. The child must be surely from William.

"I mean Henry that she is very pregnant ... 9 months to be exact ... what is strange and allow me to be blunt."

"Granted." Said Henry with no emotion. Something from Charles' sad friend rose in hope that the child the Lady More, now widow Roper, was carrying could be his. But Charles did not want to tell Henry that there could be a chance if not. Although the Duke knew very well that the child was Henry's, his friend who confided in everything had confided with Charles about bedding the eldest child of Sir Thomas, so his 'old' Chancellor could avoid the horrible death of beheading.

Charles sighed and with a heavy heart, knowing that what he would tell, would only assert that the child in her womb was his, he said. "Henry, Thomas wanted to adopt that child as his own ... when I arrived as you told me to greet him, he was very secretive about Margaret, she was not seen by me but one of her children, her daughter told me she was waiting every since you saw her, close to 9 months -a child. I must admit I was very surprised but nonetheless Henry; if Anne does not deliver you a child then ..."

Henry rose up from his chair enraged. "What do you mean Anne will not give me a child?!" He spat at his best friend Charles Brandon. "She is four months pregnant by now! And as of now all the doctors ... all! say it will be a boy and that it will be healthy so the next time you say something against her Charles ... thread carefully! I mean it!"

"I am sorry your Majesty, I spoke out of place. I a really am ... _sorry_." Charles said, pretending to act solemnly in front of his best friend since childhood -Henry.

Henry said nothing, but in his rage he left Charles alone. Walking away Henry did many thinking about his new development with his old best friend's daughter. He **knew Anne will deliver him a boy!** That was out of the question to even have doubts about it, but the ever vertical line of taking risks made Henry feel young again. He had three options as of now and of those his mind took the most logical -to stay with Anne Boleyn, his present wife and await their _golden boy_, and with time he could make his sweetheart Guinevere, who caught his heart in the heat of passion and pure love, his mistress. She would be his mistress, it was already decided. Mistress Jane Seymour, forever mistress to the King. He liked how that sounded. She would not be married he decided, for she would have one Master and he would be hers, his own heart threaded and intertwined with the fates of destiny along with Jane's.

But then ... there was his best friend's daughter who was pregnant because of Henry's blackmail. Margaret. Could he make her too his mistress? Out of the question -he thought solemnly, missing the idea that he could not have the three women that lit the passion in his heart.

If he dismissed Jane for Anne before his wife bore him a son, he could cause death to their unborn child or worse, death in tears to Elizabeth. But if he dismissed Jane for Margaret, he would loose his golden beauty, his purity and his virginal love untouched by man's hands, Jane Seymour.

So now he decided to take none of the two options and he was left with only one option. To dismiss Margaret and continue his platonic love affair with Jane, condemning Meg into solitude. Henry however; would not be as heartless as he thought Thomas More was being unjust. Clever of him, once again his heart rose in anger, Thomas was deceiving him and trying to raise _his own child!_ One who could be his heir or potential force to the crown.

Anne would bore him a son sure, but there was also the missing link of security, and the only way that he could have a secure kingdom was not having a son, but two sons instead. His _angel_ Fitzroy and what he called his worldly jewel had died, leaving Henry with more potential to take a new bride which had been Anne. But Anne had already lost one child, if she did not loose this one, she would surely not produce another one, and even if the live birth of a healthy son was a secure consolation, His Majesty needed another one in case Anne's son and his would die all of the sudden.

He had seen it happen before.

It had happened with his brother Arthur, healthy and well off, but as he matured his health decreased and one day he died, luckily for his father Henry, he had another son which just so happened to be him. And Henry the VIII wanted that security, he wanted at all costs to prevent Civil War from taring the Country because of his and Anne's next failure.

The Tudors needed always another _Ace_ under the sleeve. He resolved that those 'Aces' could be either coming from Margaret or Jane's womb. Whoever gave him the son first.  
His mind resolved that he would use a _wait and see approach_.

Leaning back to his chair, he fell asleep on it, thinking of the spies within the More Family that could provide him with information of the child's sex once it was born. Contrary to many that believed that Thomas Boleyn could have network of spies under Henry's noises, he could have many as Anne's father or double. Among those where Thomas More's servants who he paid a considerable amount and if any were to betray him to side with the Boleyn Family, headed by Thomas Boleyn, he would just send them to prison or disappear them to make things much simpler.

* * *

A/n Sorry for Short Chapter and Don't worry I will update tomorrow for my stargate x over with tudors.:D

Cheers to all of you! Enjoy, don't forget to review by this moment!!


	4. Birth of Twins

A/N Here you go fourth chapter

Thanks for DVW, LadJx999, SachikoisGreato, BoleynGirl13 and AestheticNarcissist. :D

* * *

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

**_Chelsea State along the Thames ..._**

**_SW of England, 1536 April 3._**

**_ooooooooo_**

"Aaaah!" A woman's scream woke nearly woke everybody in the More Household. Their male Patriarch, Thomas More woke to the sound of his eldest daughter's screams. With nothing more to give but his undying love to her, he reached towards her room; what he found disturbed him.

Meg was huddled down in a pool of her own blood, touching her fingers as she screamed frantically trying to recuperate from the shock of loosing her own child.

"Dad" She whispered, her father reached to her, in his own shock he failed to noticed the huge amount of pool he stepped in when he climbed to her bed, pulling her in an embrace to calm her down. She continued to scream and cry without stop as she saw more blood coming from her legs. "Dad ... please"

"John!" -He called.

"John!" Nobody came. Thomas More stood up abruptly and left his daughter to her bed sobbing in hysterics at the thought of loosing the little child she was carrying in her womb.

"John! ... John!" -He continued to yell as he passed through the hallways of Chelsea. Nobody came and he grew frustrated that his only son could be so deaf to his screams. _Did the boy had no thought for his sister_ -he thought in confusion. John was a good boy like Margaret and the two brothers were always close in **everything**, but lately -since John heard the news of her sister _selling herself_ to the King to guarantee their father's freedom; had set him on a rampage of disgust and humiliation.

It pained him -Thomas, when he sided with William over Meg; his sister had felt that pain too and could only nod in regret to her brother -she was a good girl and incapable of killing or hurting anybody, but her eyes spoke more resent and hatred for her loved brother's actions.

Thomas kept looking for John, he ran as fast he could. But to no avail, his daughter's screams had done the job for him, in an instant as he reached the second floor he found John in his nightgown abruptly awoken by his sister Meg's screams.

"Father?" ... "What is it?" John asked, Thomas only took his arm with huge force and pulled him across the hallway where he led him to his sister's rooms. John held no protest, he knew his father's look of no-questions-asked when he had it, and he was smart enough to realize that after all he did to hurt Meg and his father -it was not wise to act foolish by denying his father's orders or turn against the hard grip on his right shoulder.

What John found horrified him worst than his father.

Meg was lying half conscious in a pool of her own blood that reached from her thighs to the covers trashed on the floor with other bodily fluids.  
Thomas tried to calm down his daughter but Meg just shoved him off, saying for a thousand times that it was her fault, that God had taken her baby because of her shameful sacrifice to the King, their sovereign. John feeling pity, walked over to her and held her, this seemed to soothe down her frantic temper as she cried with less heavy voice on his left shoulder.

Thomas broke off as he heard his son's voice telling him that Meg felt so weak under his arms. He immediately took action. The More Patriarch ran over to wake all of his servants, some already half woken by the screams others still asleep in their quarters, far away from Meg's room. All of them at his command brought two midwives that were staying at Chelsea, it was too late for the doctor so they would be all that would had to do to save Meg and maybe (if there was any chance), her unborn baby.

* * *

**_2 hours later ..._**

For hours the More family members stood outside Meg's room, in Thomas' study as they heard the eldest daughter of their family cry out continuously in pain. Often in those two hours that many of the family members lost count, midwives came to tell them that the pregnancy had been so good -yet they did not know what could have possibly cause such disgrace to accelerate the labor before her due time.

Thomas shook his head in anger, his daughter did not deserve this and now one midwive told him his daughter had lost a lot of blood, and she was too weak for a controversial C-section for it could kill her and besides, he did not trust these women who had barely any knowledge in medicine, to tend the labor with such practices.

He only nodded to them and said in a forced voice, sweet as his wife suggested it should be -that they saved Meg and if they could and God grant them the knowledge, save the baby she was carrying from Henry; his old friend and pupil from the past.

**ooooooooooo**

Margaret , the daughter of ThomasMore, who was so close to be a martyr had born two wonderful children.

"Ahhh!" She screamed on top of her lungs. Her father and the rest of her family could only hear her words of the nameless being she was calling out to heaven, who in that moment, Thomas knew his little daughter had lost faith.

Alice beamed or at least tried to at Thomas who watched two beautiful children be brought into the world, she couldn't be happier but if it wasn't for the fact of that ... child.

Margaret kept sobbing, and Thomas rocked on a little prayer one of the children, he was one of the children Margaret bore, but it was dead and now it was gone.

The blood that had poured from her legs it was because she had miscarried and if Thomas hadn't acted sooner, she would have probably miscarried the other two, boy and girl.  
Meg kissed her father's beard not still cut, and she cried as hard as she could, he joined in later. Trying to leave aside Meg's pain, but John who felt more guilt could not stop from vomiting and screaming at the dead child. It was not the sight of the little boy, but the fact that he had told Meg earlier how a 'slut' and 'sell-'out' she was that he felt it had been that which had cause an early labor.

_What was John supposed to do_-Thomas thought in desperation as John kept seeing his sister miserable. The boy must feel terrible because someway he felt that it was all his fault, had he not set so much pressure on Meg.

Alice moved over to Meg and kissed her softly on the forehead, where Thomas followed in the same gesture seconds after, he then said to her in a careful tone, "You have twins Meg, a boy and a girl they look wonderful ... they look like H-en ... like their father" He was left without words at the memory of his 'old' friend Harry.

After many minutes of sorrow, of Meg not stopping in her cries for her dead child, she ceased all the sudden as Thomas beard rose through her skin. Her father had said he would never cut it away and Meg grew to love that beard, as today it eased her pain by throwing in some humor as it tickled her skin.

She forced down a laugh -which her father made it come out as he told the midwives to bring in the twins. Boy and girl. Meg could not stop staring at them, they were beautiful and from that moment Thomas saw in his son's eyes too, forgiveness and absolution. He was an uncle now, uncle to the son and daughter of illicit union to the King.

John could no longer feel any guilt, nor his sister or their father. All that had passed between them had been absolved and brought back into oblivion by the two laughing faces of John's niece and nephew. Never before did he feel so proud -to become an uncle.

For Thomas, he could only embrace ... his family -in this moment of sweet tears as their two little bundles of joy came in, and he thought silently that maybe, just maybe what Meg had not been that bad for it brought him hope, and most importantly (not life) - a new beginning with the two little creatures in his arms.

* * *

**_Chelsea State. More's Property_**

**_May 12, 1536_**

**_Arrival of the King ..._**

Margaret Roper nee More, widow of William Roper the Younger was happily singing to her children a lullaby to sleep when she heard a loud knock on the nursery's door.

"Who is it?" Meg cried, first not sure if to open the door or not, for all she could know it could be a surprise visit from her brother John who despite their good terms, there was still some animosity between them that they could not fix easily.

"Meg is me, open up, you must listen to me Meg ... please open up" Thomas More, her father begged gently. Obeying him she stood up and went to open the door. When he entered he eyed carefully her two children, like it was the last time he would set eyes on his favorite grandchildren.

He directed himself towards Margaret who was shivering at her father's cold looks. The last time she had seen him like that, so helpless and miserable was before she set him free when he was trapped in the tower, waiting to be declared guilty of treason.

He spoke lightly to her -not wanting to bring to her any stress that she could later not endure. Since her last pregnancy, bringing three children, one of them dead into the world, she had been so weak, she barely ate and barely spoke -only when it was with her children did she spoke.  
Thomas had been very careful not to stress her, as the physician who came a week later after she delivered told them, that had it not been for Thomas' rapid call to action, they would have lost both of the other babies and maybe Meg too because of the massive bleeding. He recommended to Thomas to take it easy on her, that she did not need further pressure from them. But it was so easy to repeat and another to do, he wanted his daughter's safety but he could not condemn her to a life of closure, he wanted her to get outside of these walls where she could smell fresh air along with her two younger children and feel alive once again.

"Meg, you know the King would find someday ... I am sorry, very sorry but I will deal with him and you stay here, I will not let anyone touch you, _not even him_ my daughter."

Meg shook her head and stood up. "No!"

"What?"

"I said no!" She repeated. "You cannot protect me forever, you don't have to suffer, just let the King do what he wanted, like he did with others taking the Oath, like we all to do to his bidding ... for the love you bear us, don't make us suffer anymore, I won't suffer and neither will you, seems I have to be the sacrifice ... let me be ... father for once, let me be."

Thomas stood silent, not able to move. Petrified and scared by his daughter's words, did he realize for the first time that his daughter was all grown up. He was not the toddler girl who he used to read and instruct in lectures of Erasmus and she would follow his every move. She was another, a true woman, ready to face her battle without his help. And it was time he accepted it.

"I will."

"I am so sorry" He said kissing her brow like he last did before he left into the tower last year, it was there he knew he might not see her. But now it was him who saw his jewel, his pearl disappear into the midst of a battle he himself could not help her. She had to do it alone, by her hand and not his. "I wanted to protect you, from the horrors of this world, from so many things ... and now that 'Queen' Anne lost her child, she might want you or that Courtier Jane Seymour ... whatever you do, make yourself clear to all those men who **_you are_**. You are Meg Roper, daughter to a great man, well once upon time great I am not so anymore ..."

"Father ..."

"Shh, it's okay ... and tell them you were the wife of a true man, loyal to you in every way as I know you were to him, for now I see it that your sacrifice for me was not disloyalty, but it was the price of love, and sometimes the price can be tough and bitter darling heart, but when we get there, you especially ... you won't regret it. I can count on it."

"Father!" She launched to his arms, sobbing uncontrollably as he held her frail form. He reminisced back to the time where he had told her about martyrdom, just 4 years prior. She had done the same gesture as now, but today it had been her who would fight his battles and her own as well, he could not do nothing to help her, but to support her one hundred percent. It was the least he could do for her, he owed it to her, to his family, and to God that he would get absolution for his selfishness.

As they both told John who was passing by with Thomas' youngest daughter, Cecilia, that they should at all times take care of the twins. Meg had a name for each of them; names his wife and him were planning to christened and adopt them as their own. Sadly though, now that the King surely knew because of Brandon and his Boleyn spies, it would not be.

He and Meg walked to the first floor of their living room house as there the three people they least wanted to see, Henry, Brandon and Thomas Cromwell were standing patiently, waiting for them to approach them.

"Sir Thomas" Henry said curteously. Thomas nodded, showing no emotion, only neutrality towards the three men standing in front of him and his daughter's presence.

Brandon breaking the ice between the two small crowds, decided to speak first. "Sir Thomas, we do not come her to argue, or squabble you are a free man ..."

"But you hid away the birth of two bastards of mine! Tell me Thomas is that how you repay my mercy for all those years at your nagging conscience trailing my behind for you. Did you think me heartless that I would not recognize my two children, especially when one was lost to me by witchcraft and act of God ... isn't that right Mr. Cromwell?" Henry asked neutrally.

Cromwell seemed to have a hard time answering, Brandon knew as all the occupant he personally never liked Anne, only impulsed her to the throne so _his _cause, which he later forgot for ambition, could be impulsed too with his ascension as Chancellor, taking Thomas More's former place in Court and with it, his prestige. However; Thomas More had heard that lately Cromwell did not go well with the Queen, they differed on many things and often squabbled on so many things, Anne -Thomas had to give it to her, she was a true reformer and so much like Katherine a true scholar, but as always the world they lived still not accepted a woman fighter, whether it was a Renaissance Scholar Queen like Katherine or Protestant Scholar like Anne.

Margaret felt the air on the room had been sucked in dry. Her father who kept looking at Henry with eyes of resentment had to settle his look down when Meg touched his shoulder. She did not want another scene in her father's House like when it happened with William over the matter of her pregnancy.

"I spoke not Henry because I did not want any fame for my daughter ... I just wanted our lives to be normal and go on as if nothing ... happened, I _owe_ it to Alice Your Majesty as well as for my family, may I not fall into any of my foolish selfishness."

"Indeed." Was all Henry responded. He turned to his Chancellor and Attorney over spiritual Matter, Cromwell to give Thomas the next blow of news. But Thomas already expected it, so he did not act surprise or feign any emotion, he was no longer in Henry's service and he saw no need to make a fool of himself by pretending.

"Sir Thomas, you retain your title, however; since the proceedings against the Queen ... Anne Boleyn"

"**Lady Anne**, not Queen anymore, she will cease to be when she is found guilty of seducing me and other men with her witchcraft." -Henry corrected, and Thomas wanted to sigh and reason with Henry like he used to do when they were younger and full of dreams, not men like they were now. They looked young for their years, but despite that -the gray hairs in Thomas More were more evident now, and in Henry his wounded leg (in a joust by a fellow competitor Henry accused later to being a lover of his second wife, Anne) and abstinence as tyranny, were now more evident than ever. He always knew those things were evident, but seeing them now caused great pain to Thomas, but greater pain it caused that Henry could still dictate over others without minding their feelings. For Henry life was his to take, he was God and people his puppets, so it was no wonder that Thomas as his daughter were treated like ones.

"... Excuse me" Cromwell apologized. "_Lady Anne_, is on the verge of being held to trial, we expect close to 2000 people attending for her and her brother's trial. The evidence against her is overwhelming and there is a one hundred percent probability the _irrefutable _evidence will send her to the scaffold, courtesy of the King instead of a horrible death at the stake -as it is befitting for those accused and found _guilty_ of incest. The King is intending to marry the Lady Jane Seymour, a_ humble and honorable Lady_. You and your daughter Sir Thomas are welcomed to stay at Court along with her children, her youngest mainly."

After Cromwell finished Henry waited for Thomas More to be shocked, perhaps even congratulating or say anything to make Henry sure the man still felt something for their friendship. But all he got, was a silent noise and a neutral sigh with no emotion, nor expression written on his face conflicted by his decision, like other times.

Henry understood for the first time _why_, but also he wanted to make things right and the only way Thomas could for him too was to grant him a chance to add a befitting title to Meg's son. He would care about the girl, as he felt he had been ungrateful to Mary too, but he could not put them on the line of succession, not as long as Anne and her influential family members lives, they could poison either Meg or his illegitimate male child.

But Thomas would always be a problem, with his gray hairs covering half of his head, the other half were still raven black as his beard, a sign to Henry that he would never forget his days in prison; the man would never accept on terms of 'his' morals the King's proposal. Nor would his daughter, but Henry remembered that Meg had been willing once to accept his proposal to save her father's life. Yet it was not as simple when there was nothing to threat her by, the girl had a temper like her father and her stepmother who loved her like her own. Henry could never stand a chance against that, but he had other ways and means to make things happen.

"I don't accept." Thomas said bluntly, followed by his daughter Margaret Roper who said the same.

Brandon lying closer to the King, chose to finally intervene before all hell broke loose and asked for Henry's permission to talk with Margaret and Thomas More alone, he guaranteed he would convince them. Being away from the earshot of father and daughter, Henry agreed but told Charles, his friend, to make it quickly.

When the three people of Thomas, Charles and Meg walked into the study of Sir Thomas, Charles closed the door. "Listen More I know you may not like the King at this moment, but remember and you know it! that if Henry could kill his passion and was about to kill you, what else could he not do?" He -the Duke, said in a low voice.

"I cannot do this, my children will not grow dancing and laughing like hawks, always at the mercy of people like that Anne Boleyn. I would rather die than to see that.!" Meg said indignant.

Her father close to her, reprimanded her. "Meg!" -Not wanting Meg to harbor hatred for a woman that was now on the brink of humiliation and of a horrible death. Meg, in his mind still had much to learn about empathy, putting yourself in the shoes of others.

"I know Lady Roper." Charles said solemnly. "But you must understand that if you do not, all this could be taken, the King declaring you a whore and I am sorry for the world, could take your children -not only because he is the King, but because he has the authority to do it and Parliament if you dare to take it there, would do it because he is the father and he has more rights over you being the king and the man who gave those two twins life. Either you agree now and I assure you many things could be spared, or knowing Henry as your father does he can tell you what he **_will _**do."

Meg's head dropped to the floor, not wiling to hear more she cried in a silent manner, solemn to hear such awful words. Her two children, barely two months old, would be taken from her loving arms and into the arms of the King, to be nurtured among vanities and dances, knowing nothing more that advantage and ambition, instead of morality and loyalty.

Thomas' hand dropped on her shoulder, signaling support but Charles knew as Meg what it also meant -resignation. To the King's ultimate will, for Thomas with all his anger and dignity could not overcome the ambition of the King.

When they finally came out of the room and Meg reluctantly agreed, Henry said that he would grant her two final weeks with their male progeny, but after that he would come, and take him from her, if she wanted to see him -she would have to come down too to his care, and that also meant going into Court or to some place else, away from her family, and away from her father and brother. What was also part of the deal to star with, had been Henry watching with his own eyes his children. Meg lead him to them, he was at first sad by the mention that one had died, a _male_, but he thanked God that one had survived, and so the girl.

The boy he cared and he did not hide it, his facial features looked so much like Henry's, his eyes however had the defiant look of his grandfather, Thomas More but Henry seemed not to care for that. Then there was their daughter, an almost exact copy of Thomas More, with his raven hair, dark looks, but she had Henry's cold and hard blue eyes, something that made Henry immediately fall in love with the child.

Her twin daughter -thank God (Meg thought) Henry would grant her full responsibility in her hands, but against Meg's advise Henry would grant her a title, one not as befitting as her male born child, but one which was also ambitious. Thomas wanted no part in those favors, but Henry practically forced him to. He only prayed that when this was over Henry would get a male heir from Jane, and he, Meg and all his family would be far moved from Henry and his Court's intrigues ... forever.

Before Henry took off with his two companions in his Royal Carriage, he walked over to Meg and with a simple gesture and smile he told her. "I want my child to be named Arthur, and he will be named Fitzroy, and our _girl_ will not be made Duke or Marquess, but she will be granted favor among other bastard daughters ... thank you for letting me see them, as for our daughter ..." He paused. " ... name her whatever you wish, although I **would prefer** the name Jane in honor of my new wife."

When he finished, he left without saying goodbye to his 'former friend' Thomas. Nor Thomas said goodbye to him, they were too proud both to admit their mistakes, especially Henry when for him, no bad action had been committed.

On the contrary, he considered himself merciful, he had granted Meg's children powerful assets and in the future their positions would be influential, even if they would never get to the line of succession. Meg could only sigh at the last part, not wishing her children ever to be part in something so dirty as the dispute over who would get the throne. Thomas kept silence to Meg's thoughts as he watched the King, the Duke of Sufflok and the Chancellor Cromwell leave their presence.

What had it ever come that Thomas and Henry became bitter enemies, not wanting to look each other i the eye, without the fear or killing each other?  
Thomas could not care less about the answers to his King anymore, all he knew is that he would not have to do nothing with those awful politics, his lesson was learned but nonetheless, his family would always be his priority and if Meg went elsewhere, he would follow along with Alice and the rest of their family. Because Mores unlike others in England, they were always united and ready to face trouble, no matter how large.

* * *

I have too much work to do as Secretary, so updating won't start until next week. Sorry but I made this chapter extra long so everybody could enjoy.


	5. For my daughter and my granddaughter

**BoA21 Reviewers**:To SachikoisGerato here you have it the chapter you have been waiting for, and I loved the ideas and support you have given me, as well as all of my reviewers, Boleyn Girl13 and LadyJax999 love ya y'all. Expect more.

* * *

**_May 21th._**

Meg had spent her last day with her son, in his room. She had loved that child like he was her only son -and she had no others. But other than that; she always remembered she had other children by seeing his twin sister's face, whose look was more innocent than her brother.

Men in the Tudor family -Meg thought warily, were very much annoyed with every touch of affection. They ran away as they did from women they already used. Like her son and his _father_ had used already Meg.

Only a week without her son and already and she felt miserable.

But she preferred to at home than to watch her little _Arthur _Fitzroy, grow up in a Court of immoralities and perversions brought up by his father. The King.

Sometimes she really wished that things could be made much better. She hated it. She hated it, she hated it, she hated it -she kept repeating to herself. And now she was repeating to herself like she was some old woman, on the verge of becoming more crazier than before when she had slept with the King, her father's old friend.

Her father kept repeating after she told him about Henry, and immediately on his cell about his release and what it took, of course her mother tried to calm him but he paid no heed and she almost cried out to him. For months of her pregnancy he cried out how much he preferred the axe over his daughter having this burden. What he called shame, not for her. But for him, because he thought it was his fault.

There were time when he wished he would have signed the Oath.

That way none of this would have happened.

* * *

**_1 year later_**

Henry the VIII upon the 'Death' of his 'concubine', former Queen Anne Boleyn; married what he would call his first and only firstlegitimate wife. Jane Seymour. A girl who had beauty but no brains as cunning, ambitious or ruthless as her husband's two previous wives. Whose cunning, ambitious and ruthlessness for Power would be legendary later on History.

Jane however; knew more than them on how to keep a King warm on his bed. By the touch of a true maiden with no touch of man, and with no previous compromises to anyone but her husband.

She bore him a son.

And secured her position. However; tragedy stroke and when she was about to die months later after she bore the King's legitimate male heir of Edward (who the King hoped to become Edward the VI of England, Lord of Ireland and maybe someday future King and full Conqueror of France.) -she died, solitary and alone with only a cunning King, weak father and cunning and cold brother, to mourn over her loss.

This woman would not be mourned as the other two would be mourned, or scorned with envy or hatred like her predecessors, however; history being a big hypocrite whore of the world, brought on by ignorant intellectuals who call themselves man and woman of the 'mind' would forever blame a woman for the previous Spouse death, some even as far as to compare her to Katherine, when their hatred bears for a woman they never met and never will but upon their wretched deaths. Jane Seymour the fates would see to it that she would be done justice by letting her name be carried away -nearing to oblivion, to the wind. The only justice found for this woman, who in the end, bore some ambitious means to get her wills and that of her son's.

* * *

_As for Margaret More_, widow, she remained in Chelsea -always being branded as a lowly whore and spotted with hatred for without wanting, her family had gone far up in society. Even when her father denied all titles of nobility; the King still granted them favor, making their states twice as big, and granting to her family name 6 more of the Country's richest states. One of them being Richmond -where the King had previously granted it to his dead bastard, Henry Fitzroy.

Now it belonged to the More Family. But they never moved, so it remained a Golden Palace with thousands of servants, luxury but with no people really possessing the Property.

Thomas sat in his dinner table with **all** of his family. The Mores. They were all sitting in front, along side or on the right or left of his table, dispersed in the big rectangular table talking to each other and passing around the food. However; only one member of his family was missing and that was his youngest grandson Arthur Fitzroy, who as of lately had been put the name_ Tudor_ by _honor_ of the King, the child's father himself. Thomas did not consider it honor, he considered it that it was a demonstration that Henry no longer existed. His friend was gone and Thomas felt empty, but his life had been tolerant, and more revitalized by his daughter becoming more independent, and her strength was amazing.

His granddaughter was on his arms. Margaret had decided to name her Alice Thomas More. She had decided it was better not to put her the name Tudor, since she did not want at least one of the King's children to carry_ that _burden. Thomas could not agree more and in that moment he committed himself to devoting his soul to that child. Whom he loved dearly and her beautiful eyes were as his, deep brown with a hint of Gold and blue like _Henry's_but more strong, tough, tolerant and full of courage that only women (now he knew) could have. Such as her mother. His wonderful Meg, his pearl and then he remembered how much she hurted when she had prostitute herself over to the King over him, he cried over that much that day.  
_'God Forgive Me! She is so beautiful ... I will take care of her as long as I live, now that I will grow old, and the beard that I haven't shaved for it is a remembrance what I have suffered and what I have caused to Meg but what joy you have brought her, by giving her these beautiful two babies, one of them a girl who now I know they are more capable than boys, for their soul is pure and stronger, she carried my blood. She is pure and does not have problem over showing her strength, she is her mother's daughter but please let her not become her Father. I love Meg and this tot that much' _- He thought as he attempted to listen to God through his mental Prayers and then saw the little baby giggling as if she was reading her thoughts, at which everybody joined in his laugh, and continued to laugh non stop.


	6. Younger brothers

DISCLAIMER: Yes I understand I have had problems with the updates and I do not own the Tudors. Or I would be awfully rich and on my way to make more millions.

Short chapters ahead, just to emphasize the pain of the two main characters on the decision of giving little Arthur Henry -over to his father to be raised as a 'royal' bastard.

Have fun enjoy!

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Cecilia and John, brothers to Margaret More strode through the halls of their household looking for their elder sister -who was currently away, and locked in her room tending to her one year old daughter.

Meg had been acting very protective around her little baby girl. Above all her children; ever since her _other_ kid Arthur Henry, got taken away brashly from her arms by _his_ father –the King.

John wanted nothing more than to hug his sister and play with her like they used to when they were children. But the circumstances now that ruled their lives, made them different and in a way; grow apart from each other. While Cecilia wanted nothing more than harmony unlike her brother who wanted self satisfaction of seeing Meg happy so he could feel less remorse in his gut. She would have him with that remorse any day, it was what he deserved –she often told herself, for leaving Meg alone and letting her miscarry a baby when he told her she was a 'slut' for giving herself to the King.

It was something he could never forgive himself over, and often he beat himself over with the same remorse every day when he woke up from his bed. He could only be alone and safe with Meg's pardon. But she would never give him that pardon.

Because it was not her words he wanted, it was her expressions, her happy faces and the recognition that she needed John and wanted him as much as he wanted her.

But Meg would probably never have that anymore.

John was doomed to roam around in shame and in regret with his sister. Sleeping and waking up in sweat, nightmare after nightmare.

It was like the demon of fear and regret had taken over John. Leaving him like a two month old baby, wanting to scream for his mother or father every night to make his nights easier for sleeping. But Thomas –their father- would never come no more, he too had been disappointed. And such horrible things -when they were done to his daughter- were never to be taken lightly with him.

He was a man of morals and forgiveness, he had always been, but not when it came to his daughter; Margaret, his eldest child and **favorite**.

He had also changed when he was let _free_ out of prison thanks to her; he had taken a good look on his life and realized just how much he missed out on his family, for trying to pursue goals to benefit others instead of his own blood and offspring.

Alice's words _"Think of your own Children!"_ often haunted him when he went to sleep in her bed. Thinking of Margaret, how much fault it was for him that if he _had _signed the Oath _himself_ he would not have seen Margaret have to deliver herself to the King over for his freedom.

And all of his family would be living happily right now, not caring about the future or the past. Just living quietly in the Country, like commoners or normal happy people, never interfering with the Monarchy or the people involved, just living on while the rest dwelled in blood because of it.

That was what Thomas was doing right now, but it was too late at the same time to go back. Once you were a prisoner released from the Tower, and had rejected the Oath too many times, and also have your daughter give up herself in body and soul to the King's bed and body so you could be released, you were doomed to be under the King's scope forever.

'Forever and ever' –Cecilia and John thought at the same time sourly.


	7. Henry's decission

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything blah blah_

Second and more important here. I update as I get more of your R's here and not just on my hit list counter.

No more to tell here ya go readers:

_/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/_

Henry was once referred by a Venetian poet writer as a man of delicate taste and with a bright future ahead of him. It had been the eve of his Coronation when he wrote this about him, Henry intrigued to hear more about an illustrated man as the Venetian poet, asked him if a man was better loved or feared like his father -he wrote this to him, the paper still clasped in Henry's aging hand as he re-read it again after 28 years. _  
"Henry, Your Majesty. Dear Prince of Christendom ..._

_~Your Name Henry VIII will be brought to Immortality. People say my visions are nothing but a hoax of the mind. I say that while it may be so Your Majesty I see in your future a great one with a woman such like the one I have "seen" you marry. As to how you educate both of your son is up to you. While you may remarry if God forbids she departs this realm is entirely up to you ..._

_May God keep smiling to you and the Devil keep separate"_

Henry had not known, but more than ever when he saw Edward, his longed for Golden Prince as a little weak and very fragile, like when his daughter Mary was born; he was sure he needed a_nother boy_. But even if Cromwell proposed Cleves and some said it was too early to remarry after Jane had died; his mind turned to Margaret Moore.

She had been divorced, her husband dead and bore him two illegitimit children, it would be prepostrous to marry what others would call in Christendom a _whore_. But if he waited as Cromwell and the others suggested, his ability to produce children would decay. His Person, that is his Godly person favored by the Almighty from which His words spoke through his mortal body would not wait for Henry forever. He was His Vicar and Head of the Church, but sadly he was made of mortal flesh and bones like all His subjects. He had to have another son.

He went through great lengths to marry the Infanta of Spain, defying his Councilor's guidance who told him there was nothing to gain, he even went against Margaret Beaufort My Lady his father's mother. He risked everything for that woman and for Anne Boleyn! For both he had done everything, killed and forced to obey them blindly because of his lust, he felt only Jane Seymour had ever loved him truly. He felt pity for Katherine and hatred for Anne, yet he had no place for them any longer in his heart.

A new woman had to come to him. Such woman in his mind would be Margaret, the mother of his twin children. He had no other choice, if he had broken the rules for two women unpure who had lied to him, he would break the rules in which his mind there really was no breaking for the case was that Henry was King. And all King had two persons, the mortal person and the Godly-like person posessed by God, and that person could do whatever he or she wanted, especially a man who spoke for God and cleansed the Old Faith from the Corruption that Henry was glad God had opened his eyes to do.

Jane had shown him the tender sweet love of a woman's true touch; and Meg had showed him devotion and defiance.

His decission was made.

* * *

a/n Sorry for Katherine and Anne fans. I am a fan of them too, more of anne really but I wanted to emphasize Henry's point of view which is not fun to explore but here u have.


	8. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Thanks to my readers and the review u send. u rock guys**

**/o/o/o/o/o/o**

Henry had sent a letter asking for Margaret and her father to come to Court, not for him to see his child, he already had his jewel Edward the Prince and his bastard he had begotten with her on his Palace on Greenwich, but it was more out of formality. It was December 16th of 1538 on the year of our Lord where he felt that even if his bastard was made a Duke like his previous bastard Henry Fitzroy, he could not be made a Prince or take precedence over Elizabeth or the "Lady" Mary, Bryan and ever Charles had made that clear, but he needed another son and he felt his Kingdom weaken by the nightmares that haunted his sleep where he saw how easily the future could crumble if they all went away because Edward would die, sharing his poor mother's same fat.

Henry could never allow that, as much as he loved Edward and his sisters, his daughter and precious jewels, he needed another male heir, a legitimate one. Margaret had proven herself and her eyes were as enchanting like her father's, she a passive nature yet defiant at the same time that distinguished her from his previous Consort Jane.

He needed her, and he needed to make himself clear to Thomas how important his Kingdom was, if he valued his life, soul or the life of his people than he would understand his decision and the logic behind it.

* * *

**1 week later.**

Thomas had rejected the King's letters but today that they were on their way to Greenwich, it was only because the King had **insisted **so much upon it that he could not refuse him anymore. Henry had become sadistic with the Pilgramage of Grace and very machievellic in nature, like the "Prince", a political handbook for Kings on how to be **more** ruthless than what they already were. He prayed to God Henry would reject Meg because Meg did not desserved the ill fate of his previous Consorts, they all died in pain, one a good Lady of kind heart and great brain, good deal of intelligence that did her any good at her last moments of grief dying in misery like a worn out rag that her lover no longer wanted, than the other rejoicing in her death after many years of wishing it, had been beheaded under false charges to make way for Jane Seymour. Henry's Consort number three had died not of treason, misery or sadness, but of sickness giving her life to have the Prince that would secure her throne, and it did but little did she enjoy it.

Thomas would never want** this** fate, this curse to befall on Meg. She was a good child with good feelings, and she desserved more than to be called the Whore Queen, because that is what she would be called if she refused her honor and married the King, and worse she could die if she failed to give Henry a son, a legitimate son to replace the one she gave him by accident, for Henry a son like that was no good, neither was a daughter even if legitimate.

"Please God let not Henry befall a curse on my daughter." He prayed as he and his daughter were taken inside Greenwich, to one of the secret passways to avoid be looked by the rest of the Courtiers. He was not fond of any of them who had betrayed their conscience and God to be kept alive with their fortunes in tact, yet he had done the same in their eyes, if only they knew the truth but the truth would send not only him to the Scaffold again, but also Meg who the King could easily say she was the mastermind behind everything, and who could dispute the King's word who was law and God's now that he was the English Pope?

Entering to greet the King, Henry was there along with Cromwell, Cranmer, his muscle a man who he heard would sell his mother even to the devil to increase his fortunes. His name was Sir Francis Bryan, Meg heard she lost an eye on a jousting match, hence the eye patch. Also on the room were Mary and surprisingly the small Lady Elizabeth Tudor. All the Royal Family was here save the golden Prince Edward Tudor. Henry sensing what was on his formal mentor's mind, he spoke up and said he was on his own Household being well taken care of, when he was here Mary his godmother would be more as a mother to him, and Elizabeth a good sister. Both sisters smiled at their father's remark, in their eyes were the defiance of Henry and their respective mother's He pitied them, Thomas did for they were too young and already they were being eaten alive by their father's web of lies and deception. His masquerade balls were never at an end, even now they were still on one of those masquerades, and the greatest masker was Henry.

"Come Lady Moore" He called to Margaret. "Your Majesty" She bowed deeply, lookingt at her father briefly who nodded and went to follow the King. He told her to sit down next to him, she eyed him strangely, not daring to make something so bold, but then her King was asking her for it.

"Why? Well what else could be expected from the future Queen of England?"

All eyes where on Meg and the King. She could not believe it, she protested but then she was at lost of words, her father came forward without the King's call and said to Henry how this was outrageous, but the others who were just waiting for Henry to shout at his insolence, he held a hand and smiling he said that it should be a great honor.

"No" Meg repeated.

"No?" Henry repeated, he was furious now, after minutes of shouting how he was the King of England Thomas took the floor to speak again despite Cromwell and Richard Rich trying to keep him quiet that the King was speaking. "Henry think this through, she is my daughter, what good would it do? You have a son, two daughters one especially beautiful and young, and Meg gave you two children, twins don't make this harder than waht it already is." Thomas said, trying to make Henry be reasonable, but Henry would take no for an answer.

After many debates it was clear what would happen, Henry wanted it so everything in the end that he wished he would have it.

Meg would become the Queen of England, she cried asking the King mercy, but Thomas stepped in and told her to be quiet, it was no use. "Meg I know this is difficult ... but be reasonable you too since our King can't!"

"How dare you!" Cromwell spoke up but Charles Brandon intervened "Let them speak Councilor, they deserved that at least, please Henry" He begged for his friend, he nodded.

"I know how hard this is, but in the tower you told me God worked in mysterious ways and that sometimes we have to accept things as they are, I am not telling you that you agree but think this through and accept it, I promise that even if you say no I will be with you all the way."

Meg nodded, she said after a few minutes yes to the King, he smiled but Thomas and Meg were not happy, Elizabeth who was too young but intelligent was neither happy or pleased, she was well aware that this woman did not want to marry her father and Elizabeth could not blame her, nobody could be overpowered in love and forced to marry someone they did not love, but they couldn't say no to the King either. Then there was Mary who only felt sorry for the poor Lady Moore, her future stepmother, now she would be the Fourth in his father's list of many wives by now, she did not deserved it, but like Elizabeth and Thomas -they understood that what the King said had to be done.

* * *

From the Author -Next chapter I will probably include some flashbacks, the chapters will go fast forward so I wil have Meg's pregnancy speed up to 1539 October to the point where Henry's councilors intervene on the matter of Henry's status as widowed husband. *spoilers* I hope to get more reviews for this one and the Enchanted Prince I recently updated, I am currently in writer's block with the Host, so if anybody has any suggestions I will be open to them.


	9. Creeping in My Soul: Thomas Moore

**Disclaimer**: I sadly do not own JRM *cries* lol JKJK the plot I do!

It is first person here and I chose this because I felt I really didn't put much on Thomas' thought of this. Yes I will be dedicated to this chapter and the fic now that enchanted Prince is over, the first part at least. I am so happy to have seen five reviews I will post vignettes of in between the first installment which is finished to the second installment, so if anybody of u interested the poll is going to close soon on my page, vote now to break the tie between what should happen to Jackie kennedy?

For this fic again I do not own anything as said above in my disclaimer.

Enjoy the chapter and give me your reviews see what u think.

**~Nat S.**

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

Today Thomas Moore was on the most miserable day of his life. His daughter's marriage to Henry was going to official today.

It was today the same day he woke up from a premonition and a nightmare where his daughter died in childbed. He knew it was silly, but Thomas knew nightmares always came true in his daughter's case.

He had dreamt of his loss, when his wife died in childbirth because of John Moore's birth then his other wife Alice's miscarriage. It was not know but she had one small miscarriage in their first year of marriage. It had scarred him for a while, but then God enlightened him as all these past tragedies inspired him to do UTOPIA, his most famous novel yet.

He heard from Erasmus people were still eager to buy it, saying it was a masterpiece of literary work. He didn't consider himself a master, but he wasn't one to applaud modesty now that he could be the next grandfather like sick and rich Sir John Seymour of England's Prince.

He prayed that something would happen, he prayed to God that Meg would not wed, that the King would leave them alone and nothing would happen, they could retire and maybe later leave England, but he knew that would never happen.

God was not that easy to get around, as much as it pained him to think, such miracle would never happen.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o**

**January 19****th****.**

**1539**

**Wedding.**

The wedding had been nothing out of the ordinary, it had been very simple, to Thomas who had witnessed a greater wedding of her late Majesty Katherine of Aragon, a great Queen and the rightful one.

He saw a simple dress for Meg, she had no intention of keeping herself to large or "curtain attire" as she said to him earlier prior to the wedding. Her Ladies in Waiting who were already married where her sisters and among them he saw the ambitious face of Lady Ursula Misseldon, he didn't like her one bit. She was Henry's Mistress still and even if he had no desire to see Meg crowned Queen (if she gave Henry a legitimate Prince), he would do everything in his power to protect her.

After the wedding had been conducted in Greenwich, we and all of us left returned to the Court Room where to my surprise Meg put up a very genuine smile. She really seemed happy, taken by the opulence or was it the fact that months before she had said to him how smitten she was taken over by little Edward, little Elizabeth and Mary who was very empathic towards his eldest daughter.

After Henry in a similar fashion like Chapuys had told him when he wed Jane, he said to the Chief Musician, to play a happy and cheerful tune. The musicians at service of the King complied and Henry and his daughter, his consort yet not yet officially crowned –Meg Tudor nee Moore, began to dance, happily again to my surprise.

_Meg was walking towards me in my study, I was interrupted when she came and next to her was Mary Tudor, the late Princess who we were now forced to call her with the title of "Lady". She had recognized Edward as legitimate heir, how could she not when he had been conceived at least a year after her mother's death and after the death of another queen, by all means he was to be placed ahead of her._

_Yet she made no comments, she held no regret, I was beginning to believe she had resolved that it was her fate to be a lone maiden, but I hoped that would change, she deserved to be a mother and a strong wife, she was a great woman and would make any man happy, as well as making a great mother since she had proven so with her godson and brother, Prince Edward and her little sister "Lady" Elizabeth, also formerly a wielder of Mary's title, Princess of Wales._

"_Father … Mary here tells me that the King is requesting you to bring John, I told him not to but you know …"_

_I interrupt holding out a hand, I understand very well what the King mean, he really wants the Moores to know of his gratitude, and I cannot help but smile at the generosity, but my student is no longer my student and I cannot allow John to enter this world. By Meg's pleading I let my other daughter come so they could be her future Ladies once she marries, but John? He is my heir, he is happy living off in the Country with his wife Anne, I cannot let him throw all that away. But I know Henry's anger, and I wouldn't have him take my refusal on Meg._

_I have done many things, and this is all the consequences for what I did, I should have signed that bloody Oath when I had the chance!_

"_I will tell John, nice to see you here by the way Lady Mary. I hope you and Meg have had a great time." _

_Lady Mary, so much like her smiles, her smile makes every day to me a sweet Sunday. She is truly charming, I really wish things would not be as bad to her, she and her sister don't deserve this as the fate my daughter is being forced into._

In those days prior to today I had met Elizabeth and found that despite being ambitious for her young age, I enjoyed conversing with such a strong mind, but I could not help but foreshadow a rivalry between these sisters, Mary and Elizabeth.

As soon as the dances ended, Alice nudge me unto the side and said: "Are we going to bring John, he said he was sick and that Anne might be expecting, but you they haven't had children in ages since they married!"

"Alice for the love of … they were married three years ago, they will have sons and daughters, give them time."

"Like with other marriages? I am not being egocentrically Thomas but consider that John is a man, and like all men coming here and being so young he could be taken by these stuff, good thing he didn't come today but if the King thinks it bad it will be our necks, so bring him here."

"No" I say firmly.

"I will not have another bloody discussion, so please let's try to enjoy this while we can and make the best of it okay?"

Alice huffed, I love her but at times I just feel this headaches lately that all I want to do is sleep all the time.

* * *

_**Three hours later**_

The celebrations ended with a jousting match we were all forced to attend. It was utter boring for me, but I found Meg smiling, I could never know now in this world where now I was part of, very part of actually what my daughter would think.

_**

* * *

**_

A Month later …

Time was going away so fast … I thought, it was slipping from my hands and I hadn't even noticed it.

When did all of this happened? Why? How?

The news I dreaded came, Meg my sweet and delicate sunshine flower was pregnant. I dreaded this day with all my heart, and especially because John had shown great decision making in front of the King, and he had been put as a member of the Privy Council, also to my disappointment because of Meg's influence whom the King was so sure he would get a male heir out of her.

Their bastard daughter was brought to the Palace we moved in at Richmond and also their bastard son.

I wanted to escape this life but I could not, I might hate it but I wanted to take care of Meg. Besides, I could feel the eyes, the prying vulture eyes of Sir Bryan (called the King's muscle) and Lady Ursula Misseldon.

They watched day and night on Meg. I would have to be careful not to be discovered that I was on to them as well as Chapuys.

**/o/o/o/o/**

A/N: This is just a taste of what is going to happen ahead, many surprises no I am not going to be easy on our favorite and my favorite characters, and yes I will feature the royal children more especially tot Elizabeth, my favorite! Just saw season 3 and I actually got smitten over by Edwards aww such a cutie hearts to the little prince but Bessie rules, anyway blah blah here it is and vote should Meg's baby be:

_Boy_

_Girl_

_Both._

Next chapter will be much longer I promise, there will be an interlude at the end with flashbacks and since each chapter will be very long, not much chapters are ahead due to how long each chapters will be easily more than three thousand or five thousand words, thanks before I leave to all my reviews for Enchanted and for freedom's Price. Thank u so much! For this story on last chapter thanks Nor, Marissa, Rachel, Caro and to all the other reviews I mean this for all the chapters.


	10. Time is running out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**More** in depth to Mary's Elizabeth's and some of Edward although he is close to two and still to young to know what is clearly going on with the new marriage of their father with formerly known as Lady Margaret Moore-Roper.

Also featuring Margaret and her acheivements although small in her short as Queen before the birth, she is not at outspoken given I am going with the Tudor version as well as her brother and her sisters' ages will be base solely on the show.  
Thanks to all my reviewers and newcomer Amber and Tudorgirl who just recently updated.

~Nat~

I will thank my daughter for this chapters, she said the words pooey and gaia the last for earth she is becoming very intelligent I know you are supposed to say of your child but if you see my kid You will know she really is smart. seeing her today made me realize I had to include edward and elizabeth as they are eseential characters.

As for enchanted about mary/j that is to be seen towards the next installment and sequel, the poll is closed the winner is 3, the choice will be announced soon, meanwhile I am dead set of getting out of hiatus on this story and the host which I may have to update soon or take out.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

**_1539_**

**_March 10th_ **

**Greenwich**

Out of Meg's recent worries they had been moved to Greenwich. She had recent tantrums privately with Hery, nothing serious like Katherine or Anne Boleyn. But she was as "sweet as a flower" like Jane, but they were not deceived, Meg had an agenda of her own, she wanted the King to be reunited with his children and let them be all their father's sweethearts. Since after all it was Meg who had been taken by the Royal children, unexpectedly by Edward who started calling her mama. Elizabeth loved Meg because she got to show Meg many stuff, it was like Elizabeth was the teacher and Meg the student, she started to begin beinng interested in all these books, from Protestantism to others. Mary regarded still these books as Heretics and their authors but she showed her secret books, some which Elizabeth even though open to Protestantism did not approve because her Governess said they were from "Infidels"

These were books from her mother, passed on to Mary in secret, but Mary was no sweet pie, she did not agree with them but she showed them to Meg whom she did not want to see as another poor past time of her father, she needed to be prepared, she wasn't Jane Seymour, the feisty Katherine of Aragon or Anne Boleyn. She was a great smart cookie, but just that and her knowledge of books needed to be excelled if her father was still to be interested, in case the offspring was not to be the next Duke of York as he desired.

A tooth sayer said it would bring him great gifts, her womb but Mary was not convinced, especially Elizabeth whom this same tooth sayer said she would Prince of Wales and Lady Elizabeth as she was now degraded to after her sister.

Meg loved them, but she feared there would always be a rivalry between the two, she could see it and that is why sometimes she made poignant to Henry to show both the girls equal favor, to have Mary married as soon as possible. Yet she was not as outspoken, proud or very silent drawing suspicion like the other consort and the two annointed Queens before her.

She was not stupid, and as much as she loved those women's children, she was not willing to fall like them, now she had a family to worry as her father and her sisters and brother would all fall if she did, she had to make sure to hold the King for as long as she could. She hated doing this, pretending to love this glamour but the only reason she loved this was for her mother who always told her "mind your sorrounding" before she died. Could she have seen this, forseen this moments before her death. Would she end up in the same fate like her?

She hoped not, it would destroy her father and sent him to a spiral of sadness and guilt where she feared he would never come back.

* * *

Now it was Elizabeth turn to analize the situation. Her new stepmother had voiced her thoughts at the little one's interest in Protestantism, she said it was interesting but if she loved this stuff why would she hate Mary's religion and the open Catholicism view of her brother that all religions ought to be respected.

The little girl often wondered if her Meg was right, her mama always seemed to be very open, what little she remembered, she remembered mama saying the Spaniards were nothing but nonesense and deserved to be burned and sink to the bottom of the Dead Sea for killing off so many and their hypocrite religion, but wasn't that doing the same as the Catholics did?

Elizabeth was confused, she wished her mama was here to answer those question -she would know, she would protect her from the evil men that would always chase her, that would crave a Crown or her titles for in the future.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

**_1539_**

**_October 17th._**

**Greenwich: Birth**

Mary was torn, it was now the "Queen" unnofficially her third trimester. 9 months of hardship were soon to end, she voiced her thoughts on the matter of taking better care of the Queen.

She could not believe Meg's coronation would proceed in next two months Mary thought it best it would proceed in over a year. Because truth to be told she feared Meg would not be in good health, lately Meg had done so much for the Royal Children, to have shown good love to the poor neglected boy of Edward that it had taken a toll on her good health.

She was tired but she voiced Edward did not deserved to be lavished in all the riches which were nothing compared to love.

She was a good woman Mary realized. She hoped her mother would be here soon, in her own reflection when she would acheive her mother's purpose on life, God granting her good health she wished no ill will but her father's sons always tended to have the worst of health, it was only natural that if this continued to be a trend Mary would be a Queen someday. Yet, seeing her stepmother walking to Court.

"Make way for the Queen! Make way ..." Smiling, so modestly touching everybody by the hand breaking protocol. Something very outrageous more than Jane Seymour or her mother, even more than the "Harlot" (despite Meg hating Anne Boleyn too she had told everybody they must learned of God's forgiving message, something Mary found so hard to live on by that message when after all the memories she remembered from that previous Queen who had supplanted a good woman, her mother).

She loved to break protocol and show kindness, and she gave alms to the poor, secretly she would invite most of them to the new Houses she built near the Country side, and despite her father not being all to well finding out, he had learned to love her, since the people then started shouting to their King "God Bless you. We are your loyal subjects" To the King, not to the unnoffically un-crowned Queen, after all the Queen had said these were done in honor for her husband, and done by her husband on most of the occassions she invited the poor and the most desperate

Henry had not voiced a thank you, but he didn't grow mad either when he saw his popularity increasing steadily where he had previously butchered and massacred all those innocent people who particiapted on the Pilgramage of Grace. Such disgrace that was, Meg still cried and she too when she remembered.

Elizabeth was too young but she voiced to loose human lives were always things on her mind that worried her, why would people care about religion and fight or die for it, why couldn't they just all get along. She also voiced Meg that girls were better, she said she had learned it from her mother (although Mary was not okay with this, she didn't think she meant her mother, but HER mother -Anne), and Jane Seymour who had helped in returning Anne's daughter whom her father previously ignored her because she was Sir Henry Norris' daughter, and Mary who had suffered as well as the concubine Katherine's daughter.

She hoped Margaret would not really realize what Elizabeth meant, she feared her sister was too open minded and she didn't want Meg to fall, she forgot about Anne Boleyn but those who dissobeyed the King and started getting their heads in these sort of things were not all okay with their luck, the ended up dead or worse, hanged or quartered like traitors. It was a fate Mary did not wish to see on Meg, but she was getting herself in all of this stuff.

The old man of her father _was_ getting old, Mary could see the white traces of stress and hardship on the two lines hanging on each side of his scalp. Thomas knew he was not the same man like when he first met her mother and faced her Coronation. Ironic that now he said his new Queen, his favorite daughter was "_**the most fair and beauty that ever walked on Christendom**_", some said this meant he and his family all along had used their most favored family member to be placed in the King's bed and bring them riches and favor. But Mary and Elizabeth knew this was absurd! They had been given many Houses, and they used none, some lived in them only not to upset the King. But they were like old haunted mansions, servants, beautifully decorated and with many riches yet hardly used.

They (their enemies) could hardly be serious.

She saw Sir Bryan looking at the Queen with envy, he wanted to be the influential one in her Court, to reach the spoils of her adventures with the King, and yet she hated him, Henry was not a man wrapped around her, but he listened to her carefully whenever she would indirectly say something that would make him think twice. She was her mother, but especially her father's daughter mostly when she talked. She knew how to defend herself, and she had a greater intelligence than all his previews Queen, but she wasn't no white dove, sometimes her mouth had been shut when people were being burned alive, or quartered.

"Mary, I mean Lady Mary can you believe this is all happening, your father said you might get married and Elizabeth too, I know the latter is a very off possibility but it could be bought, I could appeace the protestant faction and raise her in favor, maybe even give Edward more of your love and mine, I don't like growing up all clustered with all these riches, Kings should have a lesson in humility, my father always taught that to our King His Majesty and he voices it always, he likes to show humility to all his subjects and is better at showing his intelligence to us, don't you think?" She voiced to Mary, asked her patiently as she led Mary to her Chambers.

She was always glad to Mary's kindness, but lately she minded her presence all too careful. She didn't like it when Sir Francis Bryan had his eyes dead set on Mary's. Mary sometimes returned the glare, but she sensed tension, and she didn't like this one bit. Especially when Lady Ursula was involved, after allthe woman wanted all dead, all that was in her way. She thought that her as a whore could be Queen, but she wasn't anything like the Anne Boleyn she wanted to immitate. The Boleyn girl and Queen had been more suffering, endured more and had better fashions or education, this Lady hardly knew anything other than English. Her French was horrible and she barely knew how to read, how would she fare against Meg. She was nice, when she wanted to be, but she would not let anybody go past her unharmed, in these last few days of burning where her mouth had to be kept, she learned the true humanity of Ursula, her official Lady in Waiting, she hated she was one. Lady Ursula was a whore and had no humanity! That was what she leanred and she would not keep her in her service for long. "When I have the King's son, I will have the power to get rid of you and your whore-man." She had said to Lady Misseldon the other night when Lady Ursula voiced without fear that Sir Thomas Moore was a great man, but foolish and too old to please his wife and his daughter as well could have inherited his intelligence as his "flaws".

How dare she be so blunt? But she didn't voice this to her Ladies, or to the King. Silence was her father's weapon and as her motto "the best in silence and the King's humble servant" she applied this always. She got her revenge by being modest, intelligence and using silence, using sympathy.

It always worked, that was why Sir Francis Bryan always cowered in front of her, and why he wished she would die, but she would not, she was not her mother or father or his -His Majesty's- wives. She was Meg Moore-Tudor, daughter of the bravest man in Christendom and the greater man that ever walked on the face of the Earth.

Sometimes Meg really wanted all of this to be a dream, but she had to be a realist like her father suggested and stop living in dreams, sometimes also unlike her father she had posessed a criteria to know the better choices to save herself and her family. Sometimes also beliefs had to be put aside to save the ones you love, that is how she had learned to live at Court, she didn't like it, she didn't love it; she hated it. But she learned to live with her new reality, oppened her eyes to what she needed to do to survive in this cruel world.

A mental picture of herself, carrying the King's new Prince or Princess, drawig her favor and making him throw that "wench" and that libertine Sir Francis Bryan away. She had known when she first saw them, what they were really capable off, and that Cromwell who worked hard to find something against his King's new consort; she would have him banished too one way or the other. Her brother had told her she was not too trust anybody, her dear brother was very closed to Meg lately in these days of despair as his wife. Anne More nee Cressacre had whispered as her Chief Lady In Waiting (since her sisters did not want any of this position, they felt ashamed and said it went against their own morals and ethics, so it was offered to somebody she could trust, that was Anne) that she heard through walls very well, and a plot was already forming to replace her if she didn't please the King. Anne was good at spying and being as silent and cunning like a spider, but loyal and brave like a lion to Meg and her husband.

She snapped her attention from her thoughts unto Mary as they entered her chambers.

Mary smiled as she saw the gift she had given her stepmother and friend Meg at her father's wedding. It was a silver statue of the Goddess of the Hunt, the Huntress Diana (or Artemis in Greek) with a crown triumphantly smiling at anybody who laid eyes on her. It was meant more than just a decoration or a simple gift, it mean to be a symbol of Meg's reign however brief or long it would be, married to her father.

Meg loved it, she loved all her stepson's gifts, even Elizabeth. She had many of her art work hanged around her room and Edwards "silly" art works as well. She said it made her feel like she had her five children with her. Three of which were from her first marriage, the other two were the bastard son and daughter from her father. She loved them all but hardly saw them, Henry wanted to have her give birth to his child, to his new Prince after Edward.

He hated seeing Meg distracted from showing the world her peace and kindness to his children, from making him popular and from her duties as his Consort such like taking care of herself and the son that lay asleep in her womb. Meg missed her children terribly but she said to Mary confidently (always with a smile) that she would always be with them, in body and soul. She would see them again, of that Meg was always sure.

Mary was an optimist in the presence of friend Meg, but in private she told Elizabeth that she feared this would not last, Meg had become frail in her health, not much hope was expected. Elizabeth however had been more optimistic and said that Meg was a strong woman, and strong women always made it in the end, they were better than men and she hoped that she would have a pair of twins like she had before with **_their father. Mary told Elizabeth,_** "Don't be silly Elizabeth ... it is highly unlikely but I admit it would please our father more if she has two boys ..." but Elizabeth had later smiled and said confidently, _**"No, I think our father would pleased more with a girl after a boy, I want to have another sister, we would have much fun with a Princess Mary"**_

Mary had done her best that day to keep a smile but Elizabeth was growing to be a feisty thing, something she hated because it always placed Elizabeth on trouble. Luckily Meg was always there to cover up her slips of tongues and boldness, often she told Elizabeth she could say what she wanted but in front of the King deny her beliefs, something Elizabeth and Mary too didn't take too well. But Meg was smart and witty, she told them as she told her father once in the Tower, to sign everything, say anything but never mean it.** "_It is not a sin ... survival is what God wants because life is the most precious thing in life, he gave us life only He can take it away, we must not push his judgment"_**

She was truly a remarkable thing,_ truly_ -Mary thought.

Meg offered Mary a sit, she took it gladly.

"So Mary, come on please -what do you think, you have been so silent" She said.

Mary smiled meekly. "It is not that, is just that I don't want you to say this outloud when you know a lot of your Ladies even if they are outside of your Chamber right now squabbling over clothes, well they have ears Your Majesty ... people here take protocol seriously."

Meg sighed keeping a hand over her pregnant belly. "Mom said the same thing, she said I would die young, I think she meant it by what I hold dear in my stomach but I know that the future is not written in stone. Things do not happen randomly but things are not meant to be either, I know that I will survive because I want to survive, not because of both Catholic and Protestant neighboor against me whispering silly things that a Queen of England will die with their Prince ... never let yourself get taken in by this silly notion, always listen to reason and kep the humanist ideal, whether you are to be a Queen in the future, a Princess restored to her rightful place or a wife of a good husband. We must always keep our heads up high and keep this notion alive, even in the face of the apocalypse" She said, Mary her stepdaughter nodded.

Meg smiled wider as she, her stepdaughter was touching her rosary. She only had the boldness to do this in the Queen's presence. The Rosary was a present from Meg who said it belonged to her mother, her true mother Joan.

"Always keep that rosary, I loved that when I was a child but it was never mine to keep, my mother said "give it to a friend""

Mary eyed her carefully. Why was alwasy Meg so cryptic, Mary thought. She sighed as Lady Elizabeth Tudor entered the room exitedly and went to clung her arms around Meg's neck.

"Elizabeth be careful" Mary said, afraid Meg could be harmed but Meg dismissed her worries as she too embraced her stepdaughter and then placed her next to her, she told her to stand up and show her necklace to Mary. Elizabeth proudly did, she was proud to be loved and she loved to be in Meg's favor. But Meg did never see this as favor, she saw it as a genuine show of love from Elizabeth, Edward and Mary as well, who had been driven together by the circumstances of their mothers' death, and brought together -no longer as orphans deprived of love and forced to duty- by Meg's love for them.

"It is beautiful but be careful being too excited Meg." She said to her stepmother and her sister alike.

Elizabeth continued to play with her pearl necklace. A gift from her stepmother who lavished her with more gifts, threw parties for her, and gave her dresses plus also she increased Elizabeth's income as well as Mary's. However; Elizabeth's purse had been increased more because she felt Elizabeth felt more need than Mary. The girl was still whispered to be the daughter of a witch and people saw Anne's daughter instead of the sweet, intelligent, little and very cunning and witty girl that Meg had known in her short period with her new husband.

"Mary don't be too woried come ... look at Elizabeth she is so calm but enough of that come one Elizabeth and you two Mary lets play a game, it is called guessing my mother and I used to play it all the time, we can do it on my room, instead of the living room, you are right Mary the walls can hear."

They proceeded to be on her room. Mary loved game and she had a fun time with Meg and Elizabeth. But Elizabeth felt sad when Mary clutched her rosary in prayer along with Meg. Meg was praying differently, she no longer prayed in the traditional protestant way like in front of her father or in front of Sir Thomas Moore when he brought his Catholic Traditions to Court privately of course, to his daughters and only son and Heir.

Elizabeth wanted them both to realize how religion was tearing the counry appart. So what if they worshipped a God different? Weren't they all believers in Abraham, Issac and the True God? Why view him differently? Was the many answers Elizabeth prayed at night, but she never quite got them, instead more turns and questions. She hated seeing people debating about God or religion, she never quite got it really.

"Well Elizabeth ... Mary, I was thinking of having your father here soon, maybe tomorrow I was thinking of a picnic would you like it girls?" Meg asked after finishing praying.

The winner of the game had been Elizabeth, she had outsmarted Meg, coming in next was Mary and then Meg, she was surprised to see both her stepdaughter more smart at this than her, but she was happy to see them so good at guessing games.

She worried about Mary, she had been so hard on finding solace, she needed a marriage soon-this poor girl, but she also feared because of this Bryan might take this as a sign of weakness and get to Mary fast and very close. She would not let her stepdaughter be taken away by that dangerous and libertine rogue! Over her dead body she said to her favorite sister Cecily Heron. Never again would she let the King's daughter fall into disgrace, never.

"When?" Elizabeth asked excitedly as Meg voiced about the picnic. Mary too was excited, just then as they where whispering to each other about what to wear, what to bring and laughing as Mary told Elizabeth a joke; Meg started feeling dizzy and she felt a huge stabbing hot pain, like a dagger or hot daggers and metal piercing through her stomach.

She clutched her belly tightly and instantly screamed for help.

This snaped Elizabeth's attention as well as Mary, they rushed outside to yell at her Ladies in Waiting to bring a physician soon.

Meg kept screaming even when the physiciand came, blood poured out of her uterus and water as well, her water had broken, it was time the labor started.

The physicians and midwives were better than the ones at home in Chelsea when she gave birth, but they didn't make things better as for the next three days she would be on constant pain.

Meanwhile as soon as the King was told he prayed his wife would safely give birth to his long awaited Prince, a second son and a heir to secure further his ambition of the Tudor Dynasty being an ever lasting one after Edward's death. He loved Edward but he feared the boy would not last, his health was not all that great, he had been receiving reports he was constantly sick, despite he had said to Jane once "our child" when he was born, his duty was clear: he needed a second son, he needed his Duke of York.

**/0/0/0/0/**

A/N: So what do you think. Last chance what genre do you want the baby to be, or do u want twins, the chapter will be updated tomorrow where we will know the sex of the baby/babies depending on your vote

~Nat S.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**


	11. Birth and Pending Coronation

Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. special thanks to those who voted on the polls**

Since it was a tie between a girl and twins so I decided to blend the two, one of each!

Please read my author's note at the end, wish you all a great week and weekend:

~Nat S.~

Read and review

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

**1536**

**Greenwich**

**Two days later**

The birth had been difficult. Meg woke up each day of these last two days screaming her lungs out for the pain to be over, Henry denied her such wishes. He yearned to see her "gifts" to him. Everybody whispered she was so big, she could be carrying twins or more like last time, but Meg wasn't too sure. Others said it was a tumor and it could explain why the stress. She coughed up blood when her father tried to get into the room. Henry had to intervene and nearly punch his mentor not to disturb the birthing process.

Meg kept screaming and coughing up blood until she started to throw up, and later when her old nana, she was a tiresome old lady, Meg dismissed her, she wanted to see her father or stepmother, she could not bear the pain any longer ...

It wasn't until Henry's gift came, a cry rang out and Henry defying his ministers orders came in and saw Meg. To his surprise he found himself screaming and yelling on to the ceiling "Ha , ha, ha I have a son God, Meg you gave me a son! Our Son a son to edward, my son, a brother to edward he will be a son and a brother!" He started yelling maly and took the baby from the nurses but her (The Queen's) nurse, that was Mary who had previously been at Edward's birth took the baby from her father. Her father was not mad, he understood, Mary was lost in those little blue eyes, he was so beautiful, in fact she thought, he looked just like Sir Thomas Moore! It was amazing, imagine a Thomas Moore look alike on the throne.

Then as Henry was about to leave Meg started screaming. "What is going on?" He yelled enraged that Dr. Linacre could not have seen this before, another baby was coming from her uterus, she stretched out, the ladies tried to stop her but she could not; she wanted this pain to be over. "My Lady, Your Majesty please this is not safe, you could ..." Meg kept screaming ignoring the old physician's advice.

She kept stretching until more blood oozed from her legs, Henry tensed. The Baby could be his third son, what a bonus -he thought not carying for a moment his wife might be dying, as well as his former mentor's favorite daughter. He woke up from his slumber realizing she was dying and went next to Meg. Also fo the life of their son and their possible next member, they needed to be together, he had committed he dared to say now this mistake with Jane, he would not risk another son's life or his mother's. The children needed their mother, he clasped Meg's hand and whispered "your father would have agreed you ought to deliver a healthy child" Meg struck a point as she realized the voice was from her husband, she realized also he was right.

She needed to deliver this baby safely.

Away from the maids backing away as Meg gave birth to a small child, it seemed that everybody was at a loss. Mary had voiced she was to die and no reason to save her, the child would die, but by God might they pinch her for she was wrong, her baby sister had just been born.

Henry was a little disappointed but at least he had a healthy Prince, his daughter seemed a little weak but she was alive thank heavens -he thought.

Meg lied her head back on the pillow and dismissed them, Mary and Elizabeth (Dauncey-Moore) who each held the little boy whom Meg voiced meekly "Name him Henry Thomas ... please, name our child Henry Thomas ..." and then to Bess' hands who held the small daughter of the King and uncrowned Queen Consort, her mother as well said to her before she fell into a deep slumber and lost consciousness, "and name my daughter ... please name her ...Joan, my _mom_."

**/o/o/o/o/o/**

It was announced a week later as Meg was recovering from the birth process that the babies were each a daughter and a son, the son being the first born before his sister took precedence and because being a boy and a healthier baby than his sister. Henry led them for the whole world to see off the balcony where he held his little boy "He is to be named Henry Thomas **Tudor**, I present to you the next Duke of York." He said and the crowd as well as with Edward, cheered and welcomed their new Prince. He seemed to the amazement of many a spitting image of Sir Thomas Moore, except for the dirty brown hair like his father and his blue eyes. Other than that his cheekbones, his mouth was all Thomas.

Henry was happy to see such similarity between himself and his mentor on his boy, his sweet golden boy. Seeing two year old Edward later on as they prepared for the Christening, he saw in Edward Jane his beloved, he loved Edward as much as he convinced he loved his mother, but how could he love him anymore when he conflicted on his little brother. His little brother was healthier and more lively, chirpy and had a strong grip, but he later told himself after Henry Thomas was christened and baptized, by no other in the hands of his sweet godmother (Henry's sweet daughter as well) the Lady Mary Tudor, that he would never be King. The King would be and for that he could not treat one above the other. Edward was his son, his boy, his love's treassure.

He was the spitting image of his mother and for that he would never forget Jane's sacrifice to bring him that little bundle of joy.

Followed after, the girl's godmother, the Queen's own sister Elizabeth Dauncey and followed by her Godfather, her mother's brother -newly created Sir John Moore, heir of Sir Thomas Moore, picked up his little niece after Elizabeth handed her to him. She was named _Joan Elizabeth_ after both her parents' mothers. It was a perfect name, he thought. Elizabeth to be chosen in second he didn't mind, but Joan sounded almost like St. Joan of Arc, almost too french, but angelical. She was named after a rebel and then after the sweet and passive image of his brother. It demonstrated the duality in both the little girl's future, what would be her future if she followed both her parents' path. The little girl was rebellious and Henry was proud, he really fell in love with little Princess Joan as well, but he could not hide his disappointment to see her poor health, yet Sir Thomas who was more speaking since the birth, told him his daughter, that is Princess Joan and his granddaughter would get great health.

He said John was born poorly and in extreme unhealthy conditions, yet he became better, shy but better. Joan seemed nothing sort of shy, she was outgoing for a baby, more than Mary or Edward, even more than Elizabeth one of her name sakes, but still she was more outgoing and with luck and God's miracle she would get better.

Henry really hoped so, he would hate to see another child buried, even if it was a daughter and a Princess at that.

He had come to love his daughter, his _legitimate_ daughter -he told himself, he would not have her die like many of the children that died with Katherine or Anne, or Jane, a Queen who gave him anything to have their son live, at the cost of her own life. Turning back, next to the little girl he saw his daughter Elizabeth, he was very amused by that little munchkin.

He asked her coming over to see his daughter "Why are you next to the Princess? Are you not going to be next to the Duke of York?"

She smiled, defiantly and very brave she responded to him, "Well, I think my sister is pretty, and I don't think it is true about her health, she seems pretty strong and is very beautiful, I like her more." It was very bold of her to say but Henry admired that in Elizabeth lately. The daughter he had denied and ignored, he took a liking to her in the last months, even before his betrothal to Meg Moore.

His daughter, if only she was a boy he would have three pair of heirs worthy of his crown, _if only_ -Henry thought. Elizabeth would make a great King if she was a man, with the heart of any great warrior or English King she had the mind and soul of a leader that would have made every foreign war leader and invader tremble before his presence.  
He snapped from his thoughts as Elizabeth giggled when little Princess Joan made a small sound, a gigle in John Moore's arms. It was almost like the girl grew happy at the sound of her half sister's voice, it was the start of a great friendship, Henry could tell.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o**

It was already four months and three weeks after the twins' birth and Christening. Meg felt very drained, the more she grew sick, the more her sweet daughter named after her mother and her husband's mother grew more beautiful, her son more brave and the love of his father and the whole Kingdom _after_ Edward, and her daughter, again Joan as well grew healthier.

Meg didn't mind death.

_"It is not the fear of death ... I have given myself to God entirely ..._" Her father had once said to her when the Plague that had swiped London from many innocent lives and then spread through other sectors of the Country. It was in 1527 or somewhere along those lines, she ahd been so young, so naive, book smart but not street wise. She still imagined herself as the small daughter of Sir Thomas Moore but the future was gone, she could feel it approaching, as mysteriou as it sounded when she wrote it in her private letters, she knew the end was near.

But she appeared healthy with all the make up and her new jewels. Henry wanted to give her a lavish celebration, a great Crowning for his succesful Consort, she did not wish it but it was his orders and she was bound for them no matter what like a good wife. How she wished William to be here. Still four months, she had given birth and no sign of his children,of her children, her sweet Mary Roper, her sweet Anthony, her sweet William and her two bastard children.

Henry wanted her to be devoted as a house wife to her children by him, those conceived in marriage and not out of wedlock or of a previous marriage before him. She was furious when she was told of this, but she kept her mouth silent, her steady gaze and with a look that if she had the power, it would have killed Henry. He had promised her so much, and yet he was like all Kings ... she should have known.

She was right, her sister Elizabeth was right. Her younger sister said to Meg to never be so naive, but she wanted to believe Henry, she desperately needed some hope that she would be reunited with her old family, her only family back in the moment the deal was made with Henry.

He had lied to her! What a fool Meg Moore-Tudor, soon to be crowned an official Queen Consort, was! She was not as smart as her father, or as witty as her mother.

She was just another girl trying to play the smart politician that her predecesors had tried to be, but she could never be them. They were women who gave their lives for their children and made major changes. Who was Meg? "Nobody" She told herself.

She prepared herself. She dressed up in her clothes quickly, she did not need help or extreme flattery from her Ladies. She didn't want also to be treated too well, she still remembered what her father always said about humility and that it was the greatest gift Christ had given unto humans, men and women.

Meg walked out of the room, a small Coronet on top adorning her long and brown wavy hair. She did not use too much jewelry or large clothing, her style was simple and elegant. She looked regal, jovial but not as mature (some whispered) as Jane or Katherine. To many she looked too young, and inexperienced but she didn't mind, she loved having a simple style, it eased her walking. When she first became Henry's Consort she found it difficult when her sister told her to wear heavy clothing, after a while of nearly tripping everytime she was with Henry on his banquets, she decided and Henry voiced no dissapproval; to wear simple clothing.

So far it had done a great effect to her figure and to her image. Some of the young women even coppied her style. Meg was not one to impose or create a fashion on the Ladies, but she admitted her vain side made her feel flattered ad blush whenever she would spot the younger Ladies at Court trying to imitate their Queen's fashion.

As Meg rode out with her Ladies (to her ire, even if she hid it well, there was behind her among her Ladies, Ursula Misseldon, the whore of her husband and Sir Bryan.) the whole Court saluted her, some bowed lower than before. Why wouldn't they? When she had brought the Kingdom a secure future by bringing them two children, a boy and a girl and each growing healthier. Henry's long dream of a secured dynasty had come true at last.

As she rode in her carriage, separately from her husband who promised her a "surprise" when she would meet him on London. She wondered the surprise, knowing Henry it was probably some piece of jewelry, a boat named in honor of her or their daughter, or probably a new House to spend the summer whenever she would wish to be alone.

Whatever it was that Meg thought he was bringing to her Coronation, it was nothing compared to the true surprise Henry had waiting for her.

Along with him was her father, he had told Meg to rejoice, oddly he said in a letter that it would be the most happiest day of her life.

Whatever he meant by this Meg did not dwell too much on it, it was only probably her father trying to be civil and generous to his "King".

He didn't meant it, he never meant it, her father was part of the same show now as his family, caused by her.

"Everything will be fine Meg" His son, Thomas Moore's son said to his favorite sister Meg. His sister was to be crowned Queen and whether he felt this a good thing, he was not sure. But he would stick for his sister at the King's side, that libertine and unfaithful man for as long as he could, for her.

He loved his sister and would do just about everything for her.

**/o/o/o/o/o**

A/N: Sorry if it was too short, John Moore's character isnpired by the tudors and Nor's Perks of being a monarch and her latest story thomas lost his martydom beautifully written (John Moore) pair with Mary Tudor.

There will be certain love interests towards the end, longer chapters ahead:d

also an important announcement I think we all know about the flu many we may consider it nothing, but I have relatives who have gone on a trip to Spain who say that the flu has hit there too and there has been one death and maybe there will be more, for the deaths in spain to come, england and the already many hundreds of death in mexico and our country where obama says the threat could become bigger please make sure to take precautions I am not joking or want to be paranoid I just want to warn you things have gone this time out of hand.


	12. Coronation's Aftermath

**Disclaimer**: I sadly do not own anything minus the plot

Thanks so much to LadyJax(Rachel) for recommending my story _Dreamland: Enchanted Beginnings _she just uploaded her new chapter to her popular fic _Unexpected Love_ be sure to check it out. Thanks also to all my reviewers of my sequel to _Dreamland: Enchanted Beginnings_, it has been possitive I have received for both the beginning and the sequel, be sure not to miss out the next chapters coming next week.

**~Nat S~**

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

**_1539_**

**Westminster Abbey: London**

**_March 3rd: _Coronation.**

Meg's carriage had pulled off outside the building of Westminster Abbey. They had parked in an entrance opposite from the public's view. Meg had dozed off an hour before, tired that they would take more than three hours to get there. It had been raining hard today, John Moore suggested that they stayed low and didn't force the horses too much. He was afraid it would fare badly with his sister.

He was worried as any caring sibling, but more him who had promised his father that when he was not there for her, he would be the one to look after her.

Meg woke up when her brother poked her shoulder. She smiled at him, she was lucky to have him by her side, as well as any sister of the Moore family who did not care for wealth of power. They were the perfect family in anybody's eyes, but if only they knew how much they had to give as any commoner to the King in order to be left alone.

Meg had to save her father's life through cheat and a sexual promise.

It had cost her soul and her children's lives. Theirs as hers would never be the same, she knew this very well. She hoped to God he would forgive her one day for her sins and for what she had to do.

At least -Meg thought, today Elizabeth, Edward and Mary would be there to be next to her as she was crowned the Official Queen of Henry. She would be the third Queen officialy of His Majesty. Officialy Jane had never been Queen since she was never crowned, her son was the only legitimate son so far from both an annointed King and annointed Queen now that her Ladies and her brother made way for their Future Monarch's Queen.

Henry had not planned a very excesive ceremony due to her health, and the fact that such a ceremony he felt would have overshadowed Jane's intended one. If he had the chance for her, he would have but due to the plague and her death he never had the chance to crown her Queen, he would never forgive himself for that. His son, his firstborn son deserved to be the son of a Queen and take precedence over his other lovely son (Henry Thomas) as he was the one destined by God and his birth to become King after he passed away.

He regarded his wife as the most loyal, but could she outmatch Jane Seymour and his previous two (who in his mind, left no doubt open that they were not their wives but merely _pretenders_ to his Consortium), in their game of savy and political intelligence?

He thought no, but either way she had given him so much, yet she was not Jane but he would still love her, and she him for the surprise he was about to give her.

When she entered Westminster Abbey, she was shocked and greatly surprised. With intense joy defying protocol she went to her children's arms. Mary, Anthony, Thomas and her two children she had birther prior to being married by the King (illegitimate as they maybe, they would never share the joys and spoils of her second set of twins). Alice and recently created Lord Arthur Fitzroy had grown big. Already near three years old and they seemed bigger in Meg's opinion. It pained her to see both twins and her three children by William salute her with the honor due to a Queen. She had to maintain her calmness, she could not show weakness or the King might think her ungrateful of his surprise.

He loved to see Meg obeying protocol, despite her little running in literally into her children's presence, she had still behaved when they had done the same in her presence. It marked the great beginning of another stage in their marriage: obedience.

Henry loved for people to obey him, but he loved more the respect he thought he deserved. How much he had sacrificed for his people? A lot -his own mind answered him, it was only fair that once in a while people owed him the same respect he had showed the people. He had been fair in his judgments, sometimes too shrewed and hard, but he always mantained a firm judgment to rule his Country.

His Country needed to be safe, always in the presence of evils, recently by what he had seen from the Pilgramage of Grace he could tell humans were inherently evil,and he who was God's representative on Earth had to show his people, his own children on that matter his own ways of cruel behavior to mantain a Country estable and on a firm hold on the right faith of God, their allegiance always for their monarch above _everything_ and _everybody_ else.

That was the principle Henry protected, for himself and for his children.

His marvelous children, he reflected as he saw Meg carry herself with grace as she took Henry's offering. She had taken his hand and both had walked into Westminster's Abbey main entrace to see a great public waiting for them. Thomas Moore was next to his son's side. He witnessed many catholics in the Crowd, most whom he knew intimately because some of them he had always received them in his home at Chelsea, to offer them home and shelter while they got back at his feet. They saw their new Queen with hope, a sign that the "true faith" would return, or at least a sign of toleration that allowed them to attend Church, listened to the Old Mass in Latin, and allow them to practice their old ways with respect and the dignity they deserved, not in secret and in catacombs near their birth place in fear out of being discovered. They felt as if they had been tricked by their King one too many times, with Meg's face, so near to being crowned their new Queen -they saw hope and a promise of deliverance with her bright smile, her brown eyes and next to her was her brother showing them off the same warmth and welcoming smile.

* * *

**Coronation**

The time had come, Meg as Henry's first two annointed Queens was a minute away from being done the same process. Archbishop Cranmer would have preferred to swallow up his words, bite his tongue or drink a sweet drink of arsenic; _anything_ that would stop him from performing the ointment on Henry's intended new Queen's forehead. As the Consort sat next to Henry, he had to hold his tongue and not whisper the harsh words "Heretic" from his mouth. He could feel Thomas Moore's prying eyes behind him. Sir Thomas Moore had warned him before his daughter arrived, that if by any means something happened to him, a ray of lighning or she fell ill and dropped dead after the Ceremony or _before_ it ended, he would hold dear old Archbishop of Canterbury responsible. He had not said it that way literally, by the way he voiced it sounded more grim.

**_"If a lightning were ever to struck me or her, or just her I fear that I would not blame God or the Devil but his henchmen ... I do not insinuate everybody really knows or that you are guilty, but I am only saying things really, I love my daughter I would not like to see any harm, I doubt the King would want to either when he vowed treason to his person would be paid dearly ..."_**

The Archbishop who had previously judge Sir Thomas would have liked to see him sunk to the bottom of the sea, but he had to behave himself in front of his german wife, and the Queen that was now officially annointed.

Meg Moore-Tudor had officially became Henry's third annointed Queen, Queen Meg Moore-Tudor.

Henry had ushered a big party after that. After they went off into the top balcony and waved at their people whom with open joy received their new Queen.

She had changed her motto the next three days when they went to Richmond for the ongoing Celebrations for his wife's Coronation, now his third Queen. Her motto was now "_God and the King's most loyal servant"_, it was a motto that reminded Henry of her father. Something her father would have said, she was in all her father's daughter and she behaved as such by valiantly showing off her courage, that she was not afraid of saluting even those who had previously judge her father and were capable of putting him to death.

To Cromwell who had given her a gift "to the most beautiful Lady in Christendom" she had received it gladly and told him he was a grateful and loyal servant to His Majesty, and as such she was sure that he would always be, and for that she would treassure the small jeweled bible.

It was a bible written in English. He thought Her Majesty would be offended or act stupidly, but sh was calm and received the gift with open arms.

Cromwell would have to do better -Meg and her father decided, as they watched him leave off and resume his conversation with Archbishop Cranmer. He (her father) was not a man who saw revenge as the only solution for their problems but seeing the true nature on this men on his short period with Meg, he was willing to have his own daughter be safe. He did not wish her to be Queen, but right now if he wanted her to be safe it was his only option she remained Queen.

He could do nothing else if he wanted all of his family safe as well.

Her ladies, which among them many took off to talk to many members of the Court, there was one Meg ordered her Chief Lady In Waiting (Anne Cressacre-Moore) to follow _closely_. That was Lady Misseldon, as always Meg suspected her to be the eyes and ears of Sir Francis Bryan who in return might report to Cromwell and if they were reported anything that could appear strange to the King's ear, they could easily distort it further if they wished to get rid of her.

Meg never felt fear for her life as now. Anne Cressacre along with John vowed no one would hurt Meg, their new Queen under their watch who was now sitting next to the King engaging happily in conversation. They were talking (as John described to his father) in enganging politics. His father was surprised, Thomas had never seen Henry so open to talk about matters of State or Religion so openly before to a woman, no matter if that woman was his wife. It seemed Meg knew how to thread carefully, even more so than her predecesors.

"I have taught well, but I am afraid there are others who could do anything to this toleration backed off from his presence, I can look after her day and night when I am at Court, but I am afraid you have to look after her more than I. I am not the same man John I was even seven years ago, I am getting old" Thomas explained to his son.

His son in turn shooked his head, afraid that his father could be admitting that he could depart soon. He was not willing to admit this, his father was supposed to be indestructible, he had survived through moral torture, to his enemies taunts and to the shadow of death itself when Meg "rescued" him from Prison by signing the Oath in his name. He could never face off death with a weak mind, he was the best man to defy all of these vultures -John thought. The thought of his father being torn and withered away by old age and recent events, seemed almost impossible to John.

* * *

A/N: What do you think?

Read and Review

One more chapter coming!!! I split up two chapters because one chapter was more than six thousand words.


	13. Meg's grand plan and Mary's sorrow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Read and be sure to review, only two more chapters left to the story!

There will be a twist at the end, and so this chapter is the introduction to Mary's new fate and Meg's great plans for her children, as the daughter of Sir Thomas Moore she was not meant to stay quiet for long, she is a great fighter and will proove a great argument to Henry for treating his two daughters better in the future, honestly Henry did u think you could keep Meg quiet or down?

Thanks to all my reviewers, mua kisses:

~Nat Sarah~

**~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**_1541_**

**December 21st.**

**Hatfield: Hertfordshire**

This was the old home of Lady Elizabeth Tudor. Sir John Moore had been comissioned to restore this place by his sister's orders. It was her many orders that had lately displeased Henry, and they always had to do with Elizabeth and Mary, whom she came to love (she added guilty to John one day) more than her own children by her first husband, William Roper.

They were good daughters, but John felt Meg was playing with fire, and he knew what happened when you mess with fire, you get burned. It had happened to his family, the reason why his family was suffering and why his sister was now on the verge of dying.

Her health seemed fine, but she knew somehow there was not much time for her left, she could feel her end with each coming day that she spent time on her last son's nursery. His son was growing more healthy, her daughter strong, but they would not be around much to see their mother grow old, she feared the day would come when she would leave them forever.

Henry was growing tired with Meg, and Cromwell in turn wasn't any help to their cause. He had many reasons to hate Meg, as did Cranmer, but they did not voice their disguts at the Queen's "disobedience" in front of His Majesty, plus Sir Thomas Moore -his father- was always around when they were close to the King. For some reason John found his father's friendship with the King's stronger, at least that was what his "mother" said, but he knew better. His father no longer had friends outside his family, and the King was not one of those he could truly call a friend again.

He was only an old acquaintance, whom he pretended to be friends with. Thomas had no reason to go back to the old ways, but he had to and he did, because of his daughter. His daughter, John reflected how he always the odd child, the vulgar one, the weak one, and in a flash of light he was now the Queen's brother, and even if many compared him to that awful man Edward Seymour, they came to know he was no longer weak, and he was not selfish like Seymour. He was an honest man and very over protective of his sister.

He would not let any harm come to her, and he vowed that if the King came close to having his sister share the same fate as his second Queen, he would murder him, without thinking the consquences. Nobody hurts his big sister, the only sibbling which ever gave a damn about him and got away with it!

He vowed here and now as he oversawy the remodeling of Lady Elizabeth's first Home.

He clasped his hands together, and in prayer he was locked away by his own actions in an empty room. He looked at the cross of Christ, this had been Lady Mary's humble room when she was forced to be a servant to the little girl who was once Princess of Wales after her.

Lady Mary -why would John think about her? He asked himself so many times, but she was not worth his attentions, even if she felt something, he was married and Mary against what he would like for such a beautiful and honest girl like her, was said to be bethrothed to that libertine and oversexed man of Francis Bryan.  
Margaret Moore-Tudor, his fourth wife did not agree with this, but Henry told her quietly two names: "Katherine of Aragon" and "Anne Boleyn" enought to shut up his sister and grow quiet with a grim expression. He would continued to use these awful tactics if Meg kept pushing his buttons, John hated this of his King! But no matter, the King was the King and he would have Mary wed to that bastard, and finally Bryan would have what others wish, his hands roaming around the virgin's white porcelain skin. It made John sick.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

Queen Meg as everybody called her, was accustomed to seeing Elizabeth and Mary quarrel sometimes over religion, but she always put a stop to it making it clear that before her no such things would occur. They listened to her because they saw the tired face of Meg, and her sad features when she would gaze over Lady Misseldon. Elizabeth did not like Misseldon, but she felt she really had no reason to hate her either, not like Mary anyways.

Mary did hate Misseldon, it did make her go back to someone else, to somebody who had won her father's heart through some of Lady Misseldon's same acts. But not entirely, Misseldon did more mistakes than one of her predecesors, but it didn't change for Mary who was too overshadowed by her own madness of the horrible things her father had put her through, what he had been putting his Country through.

She coughed, grasping Meg and Elizabeth's attention. Meg did not take too well her stepdaughter and friend's excuse that she was under the cold weather, but she went along with it. Mary wasn't faking sickness, Elizabeth could tell of how well she knew her sister, but she was hiding something from her and her stepmother. Elizabeth and Meg meant to find out what.

_Later that night ..._

Elizabeth went running to Mary's bedroom, preparing herself a surprise for her big sister. Mary's maids had been told by her Governess to deliver a especial letter to Mary that Elizabeth was coming. She should have gotten that by now, so Elizabeth wasted no time in barging into her rooms, however as she heard cries from her sister's appartment.

Mary was crying her eyes out. She had received notice from her father, she would wed Sir Francis Bryan, it was not that he was unkind to her but he hardly spoke a word to her, only to bug her and get underneath her dress. She would never accept the proposal, she would escape go somewhere else!

She could not accept such a marriage, with a man of low bonding, morals and virtues, she hoped to be with a man of her choosing or higher standards of morality and position. What had happened to her father?

Why was he like this.

It pained Elizabeth to see her sister crying, she meant to ask why, but thought it best to leave Mary for the rest of the night alone, she knew how it felt to be taken your luck away by your own father.

**/o/o/o/o/o**

A/N: I hope you like it, more explained of Mary sickness and Bryan's marriage with Mary. I decided to add this chapter before I added the two bigger ones to explain them better and what will hapen towards the end it will also be a clue to enchanted and to Meg's fate that is her children's, will they become Kings or Queen, and most importantly will Mary be happy with her new marriage (sadly she will marry Sir Francis) and will Elizabeth still become Queen Elizabeth I, great architect of English Empire?

What will happen to John and Mary?

~Nat Sarah~


	14. Death in the family

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot which I have taken a huge liberty at!**

**Btw I won't update enchanted in a while until I get more reviews ^_^ and I may just put one preview for what is to come in the far future of enchanted, it won't be nice so if you love happy endings go see firehouse dog a really cute movie of some years ago or watch miley cyrys I warn ya, on the light side it will only be one light side for Jack and Mary.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my aunt's best friend who recently passed away, she was a good friend and neighbor, I can't forget her even if I wanted so I decided to extend the story more by dedicating this chapter for her:**

**This is for you Rosie, forever in our hearts girl ^_^~**

**~Nat Sarah~**

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

It was close to 1542, another day and year for Meg. She was excited to see her dreams come true and find peace at last with her first children rather than in the Royal Nursery where it was nagging her that she couldn't touch her Royal Prince and Princess daughter because of their status, and hers alike.

Her family both alike now in dignity as the Tudors had always looked besides their shoulders.

Meg found it amusing how men were so stupid, why they couldn't be like women? If men did not argue with their women, things would be so much easier.

She laughed at how pretentious was the human race to quarrel with each other.

She cradled her small daughter Mary. She hated to be called small, and was surprised that for a nearly thirteen year old she could still be carried by her mother.

Well Mary was never that big, disappointment in William's face when he saw the face of a daughter too weak and too sickly; comparing her to the Lady Mary would be a correct assumption.

Both were weak in bodies, but were strong in courage –Meg noted that.

She told her daughter to behave in Hampton Court.

The Household had been disbanded, it was no longer Edward's but of his younger brother the Duke of York, and for that she needed to be careful of what she said and did.

"Yes Mama" the girl said as she rode with her mother, the Queen together through the halls of Hampton Court to get to the Royal Nursery.

Henry was waiting for his mother; he was close to becoming four years old the next year. His health was great and for a three year old he was a great mathematician and science professor to other small children whom he liked to brag about his knowledge in science and Philosophy.

It made sometimes his brother Edward envious, that his little brother at three could be smarter than him, when he was only six and supposed to learn more than the Duke of York, a brother he felt would never be King, but Meg as Edward had heard the whispers of jealous Courtiers who felt the unnecessary rise of the Moore Family. Little Henry could become the next Henry IX if his health failed, and his health they always referred to poor little Edward, was not very great. He was always sick and his father pressured the boy too much, expected too much from "Jane's son".

Meg felt awful as her daughter Mary, for the boy but they could do nothing if he was so envious of his little brother.

Elizabeth sometimes was as well but she loved Henry, and she taught him great things, plus Mary Tudor was great with him as well, but none were so great as the pair of great friend of Elizabeth Tudor and the Princess Joan.

They were always causing mischief and roaming around unattended.

Meg loved to see her daughter happy, but she felt guilty to want to spend more time with Mary Tudor than her own daughter or stepdaughter. Mary Tudor she saw more like the friend she wished she had growing up than a stepdaughter, plus her courage helped Meg a lost in these few days where her courage was practically on existent.

She wished to see her husband, as much as she hated to admit. She missed Henry, only because as long as he was here he gave her security, and she gave him the children he wanted, but they would never live up to his expectations.

He loved Edward because he was Jane's son, and she was not Jane, or fiery Anne Boleyn or loyal Katherine of Aragon. She was Meg Moore the spare, the wife who left him no choice but to give him more children.

That was what she was and what she would always will be –as long as she remained alive and his Queen.

She looked up to see painting of great saints and angels, she had done this for her son's nursery, because she wanted a little piece of her faith left in him, even if by now it was all gone.

Her father had died a year ago of the pain of knowing what Alice had kept from him all these years, he felt all this reality was handled on by his mistakes and him alone, his past failures.

Meg did not cry, did not shed a tear of his funeral, he was at peace now.

As he said before dying, Henry's great mentor –she should rejoice.


	15. Treachorous Queen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

_A/N: Thanks to all Sorry for neglecting this story lol, but I have been working so hard on Enchanted now tha tI am out of writer's bock I will focus o dreamlands Enchanted beginnings, Freedom's Price and the Host which will feature two chapters next week!!_

~Nat Sarah~

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

**February 1545**

**Mary** had things of her own to worry about. She had married Sir Francis Bryan but secretly she was seeing John Moore, not having intercourse just seeing him. John loved Mayr in ways she couldn't yet see or forsee.

She really wanted John to see her, to have intercourse with him, but all she had of her mother was her honor, and doing that would also have huge consequences for Meg who already was on a thin line with her poor stepmother, Meg was doing her mother's and stepmother's (Anne) mistake. Putting herself against her father? Not the best idea in the world but Meg said that since her father died she didn't care, she couldn't leave an empty legacy for her children, she had to make see the Christian and most importantly the Catholic World that not all people were like "him". Like Henry VIII, so she idealizes a plan: not to kill her father but set him up in Parliament to withdraw from Power and give it to those who most deserve it. Not a King, or a Queen, but to Parliament, to the Senate like in Old Roman Times before the Empire, before the Dark times.

* * *

Meg was doing this for her children, for her legacy, no man she was now convinced deserved much power and certaintly not a King or Emperor.

Her father loved the Pope but she had to ideal a plan better than her first one to get Henry and his heirs, that is her twin childre as well out of the line of power without killing anybody.

In war her father told her -it took no prisoners, nobody was innocent but those on the Lord's side, she feared that after this she was no longer eligable for the Lord's place in salvation along with her father.

She would stain her memory as the traitorous Queen, but would she be a traitor who saves a Country or the meek, passive woman who stands next to the tyrant and does nothing?

God told Abraham he would save Sodom if he found ten just men, to this day Meg feared that it would come down to only one, and that was the child unborn in her womb, and maybe perhaps the others who were unborn in Mary's and other Courtiers who were still ignorant to the evils of the world they would be brought into or their parents, whether father or mothers.

"Please God en titre" She said in english and french. She was ready, she just had to find men willing to overthrow Henry, men who like her father believed in the Senate and Parliament taking control rather than her father's old friend.

Even the Pope did not deserve such power.

* * *

**February 27th.**

**Greenwich Palace: Meg's Private Rooms**

**Next** to her child's room, that is next to her twin daughter Joan Tudor, Duchess of York she prepared to meet some of the men visitors to her husband's Country. They knew she had several arguments against His Majesty, but she stopped looking in London or Greenwich for honest men or women willing to sacrifice themselves for her.

She had to find them elsewhere, surprisingly enough Mary who was hungry for a crown helped her, as for what were her motives she did not yet know. But Mary seemed to be changing of mind as for the Crown, perhaps she no longer thought it worth it?

Elizabeth was not told, the young tot was ambitious but she believed democracy was a danger, she believed sometimes for democracy to be effective first you need a shepard, she said the right autocrat for the right person or people and she said that sometimes a man or woman in power helps the people more, and Elizabeth above all cared about her people and keeping their legacy, their greatness alive more than the Crown that she somestimes hoped that one day she would wear. Smart. Meg thought but she couldn't be included in the plan, years later she would understand why when Meg was judged as a traitor as her father in the pages of history.

She sighed as she met with the French _Ambassadeur_ and his assistant, John D'Gaulle.

"Welcome" She said in almost perfect french, thanks to Elizabeth she had learn it very well, unlike her father she didn't hate the french styles or oppulence too much, but she made sure that she didn't wear too much of those fashions to copy anyone or past Queen's glories also because some of the styles she thought them too revealing, but she enjoyed learning about the Country enemy of England once. Elizabeth loved learning and she yearned to teach her stepmother even more, Meg was always a worthy student as Elizabeth called the Queen. It was sad that Meg was diong this, but she was doing it for everyone, people had to have freedoms, even if that condemned her immortal soul to damnation.

"Your Majesty. The King told us to greet you first" _Of course_ Meg thought slyly, Henry would want to greet her first through others, to show her respect. She had brought him children, more than one a male born son other than the meek wife Jane she also thought, and she was also yet pregnant, the child sleeping in her womb. Conceived through lies it was Henry's child but she was glad for once to think that_ it_ would receive no honors. She hated to blame a child for his or her father's sins or terrible agonies he was causing to his own people, but could she do anything else to save the little tot's soul from him/herself?

No

The answer was simple like that.

She and Henry had terrible discussion, one time he wanted to hit her, but the gleam in her eyes that reminded of his old metnor, the fire -stopped him from doing it.

"_I am my father's daughter!_" She had whispered to his ear once when he attempted to climb into her bed without her permission. That had scared him enough, he was going to execute Thomas but she stopped him and unlike any whore he married she had guts she could remind him of what she could do, of what her face lay in her heart, courage and all the attributes that he could never get out of Thomas, her father.

Still, the people loved Meg and other people in Christendom who were amazed by her level of tolerance, Henry wasn't, he considered her dangerous and already she could see turning his eye to Lady Latimer, to Lady Howard or worse -the old Duchess of Suffolk Catherine-Brandon-Brooke.

If she got replaced her work might never be done, she had to do something.

So she bowed her head like a good wife in her father's book and obeyed Henry, but still her popularity, her aide to the poor, to his former neglected daughter, to Mary and to all women whom she convinced Henry to built a University where the condition was they swore an Oath they would marry afterwards or else they could always stay loyal to men and to the High Principles of God. There was no precedent of this, not in the Church. While the Pope said she was Godsend because her father would have been the Catholic Martyr, some close to the Pope thought her she was always mad, and a disappointment to her father's memory as she had not the same principles.

That was true.

She was Catholic at heart, but she had an open mind, her mind was alwyas open for anything else that was not harmful for humanity or for the immortal soul. She read greek, latin, and her own language because of her father, french and spanish because of Elizabeth and Mary respectively.

She had knowledge even in old pagan texts, texts that she helped smuggle among women in secret as Henry who permitted the University still could not permit larger or richer texts for women. He said he would teach them thorugh Margaret, he agreed with the University and people loved her for it, even thought they pledged loyalty to Henry whom they said they loved (only because they had to, not because they felt it), it was obligation, not love.

But Henry could not allow women to be taken greater advantages, so she did the next great thing, defy His Majesty.

Like her father her silence helped her, her actions did, but it was mostly her silence in the last year which helped her and Henry even to become popular to the people. But still, she needed to find good men and women willing to sacrifice themselves for her and her ideal of liberty.

All of THIS had to stop.

Freedom had been quieted down, it was time the people govern through the senate. Why it had not work on Rome? It did, but ROME was too weak when Ceaser came, the Senate had become corrupt, that would not happen hear.

Through old pagan and Christian texts as well as other laws that came cannon in other sacred texts from the Jewish hidden temples and muslims she had acquired in the black market, through secrets channels and John Moore's wife who was always loyal to Meg and one of her Chief Ladies In Waiting (other than Cecily, her favored sister of course) she saw that certain locks could be applied so religion and even lawful men could not interfere, something that would keep the Parliament and the people from spoiling themselves on too much power.

Henry as always introduced her today to more Ambassadors, many whom she knew, others who had taken the place of those they died.

She received them after she told the French _Ambassadeur_ and his assistant they would receive the most comfortable rooms in Greenwich out of her husband's good graces and show of kindness to France. Whatever Henry had planned for them, what deal he wanted to make with Francis she would find out, through patience and reason instead of pressuring him for an answer in public.

She had better ways to find out things.

Henry who hated some of her silence and her defying skill to Henry, her increasing popularity, loved somehow that same defiance not only it reminded him of Thomas, but he was attracted because she was different from all thew women and she knew it well.

She laughed when she received Spanish Ambassador Chapuys, he said he was going to retire. She laughed because she said he was too old now to retire from all of _this facade and masquerade._

Chapuys loved her sense of humor, and laughed alongside her, it reminded him of the old conversation he had with her father, a man he still admired even above Erasmus.

He had died too early -Chapuys said.

_"He did"_ Meg said and thought.

Maybe Chapuys would never know, but when he did she doubted she would be denounced by him, he had to see too that all of this was coming to an end. Her husband was coming to an end, and he would see the light once he was forced to resign.

The papers were drawn, drafted and few women in her service ready, she just had to find the men, the right men. Some men worked with her, but few men who had little power, useful but she needed greater ones, greater men, useful men who coul get inside Henry's mind, those who worked closer and could outsmart Bryan (Mary's husband) or the ruthless Edward Seymour.


	16. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

_lol_

_Will Mary betray Meg or will Meg succeed, what impulses Meg to turn against Henry?_

~Nat Sarah~

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

**June 1545**

**Greenwich: Queen Margaret Tudor-Moore's Appartments:**

**The time had come**, everything was set now for the plan to continue, in the helping aide of the French Ambassedeur, his aide a young man idealistic who had no religion, no beliefs but of science and tolerance that was his God, he said at last as he pledged loyalty to Meg and her cause.

"For you my Queen, the statue of liberty when all of this is over will be erected, in honor of Meg Moore, the great Queen who gave us freedom!" He said passionately as he kissed her hand, he had a deep loyalty for the English Queen that could not outscore anyone elses.

Meg knelt her head and said to the Ambassadeur's aide. "French man, my father hated your kind but I admire you because of my stepdaughter and though I pleassure myself with His Majesty I want this to end and discretion."

"You have the promise I ..."

"I don't want the promise of loyalty, I want the promise that you will work hard, if I am gone you and the others must overthrow this and establish a free democracy, is what my father and I think the people deserve it."

John Wilks was amazed of this Queen, she was very different from all the women of her time, then again she had never had such power but it didn't went over her head as he had expected, and he didn't trust her at first when he knew of her past connexions with the Catholic Church, but seeing her in a new light, he became confidant she was their lost and new beacon of freedom.

"Will you make it work?"

"I will"

John Wilks left her with the others, they were called the Phoenix, men and women who were pledged to the promise of freedom.

* * *

Mary knew what was going on, but she didn't aprove of Meg's plan. Now Mary whom had given birth three days ago had become a despised figure among Meg's little group, but she would not rat on them despite their lack of trust on her. Mary knew what this plan would cause if it got to light, Mary would make sure they would not succeed, now seeing her newborn -the little Grace Katherine, she became convinced that if Grace was to be secured in the future where she would have the same priviledges of her mother, as well as her sister (young pre teen Elizabeth who deserved a life of glamour after what had happened to her, gone through the same process as Mary after being bastardized and driven through the mud, though Mary thought not as hard as her who was the first Princess).

"Shh Grace" she told her daughter who started crying sensing her mother's distraught, she sent waves of comfort through her rocking song to the little newborn.

Grace was instantly quieted down. Her father and mother loved her very much, surprisingly she and newly made Earl Francic Bryan found a common ground on their daughter, who was as of this moment their treassure.

She decided she would risk everything for little Grace, even if meant betraying her own mother adoptive.

Who if she suceeded the first ones to come after in revenge for the King would be her, Elizabeth and her daughter including Edward as the first one of their list because he was the main heir who would be next in line.


	17. Princess Elizabeth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

_lol_

_Awe I am so hurt no reviews anymore for every story seems they suck now to you, well there is always the complaint button to take them out :P JK JK but if there is something you don't like tell me. Read and Review !!! EACH CHAPTER guys I am not kidding girls since you are the only ones who review I would like to thank heather and carolina I know there is countless others that review but these girls review each chatper for enchanted and the most part carolina of the host on that latter nor as well and marissa mostly on enchanted. I have been really tired guys another aunt, my mom's sister just died, I am loosing family to cancer as quickly as the weather is changing so if you think the story is grim it sucks review and tell me your opinions, most of you hate long chapters long thing, long this, long that long paragraphs and gramatic errors but girls who doesn't have that and still there is tons of reviews and hits, so if you have a problem with that tell and just don't complain you can complain to me._

_enough ranting!_

~Nat Sarah~

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

**June 15**

**Greenwich: Princess Elizabeth's Appartments:**

Meg knew Princess Elizabeth cared more about her crown and her place in the succession than justice done to the King. She cared about the people, but she cared more about her crown, since it was all she would have left after she would lose the last biological parent after loosing her mother to that same man.

"Elizabeth you know I love you right?"

The twelve year old looked at her stepmother in surprise. What did she mean by that?

"Elizabeth do you love me?"

Elizabeth nodded again, she didn't know what this was getting at. What was her stepmother trying to get to? Why had she been acting strange. It had been a while since they had talked to each other, she was always with other men and women, and not in the wrong sense, but she was again so secretive. It sort of reminded her of her own mama before she was put to death.

"Why do you ask Meg? Is it because you are sad your father died?"

Elizabeth was a smart one -Meg noticed again, she was always a very intuitive girl, she could read everybody very well like a book, but she had ambitions and sometimes the best way to serve those ambitions and the people she said she loved was through hardship.

What she was doing was treason but so many people had died for Popes and Kings, her father included, she sold her honor and soul for one so her father could get out of prison alive.

It had destroyed her life and her father, her whole family didn't trust her, only Anne Cressacre More -her brother's wife and her brother himself. Cecily had been included in the plan, but she had so much children that she didn't want to risk her well being or her offspring.

Anne and John had two children who past away last summer, if they died no one would be there to mourn them, no children, no father or mother. Anne was an orphan when she was adopted by Thomas Moore her father, as Meg Giggs she had no family but her husband and his family.

Meg Giggs was another part of the plan she didn't count on, the girl her adopted sister had figured out and she had begged not to tell the King -her husband but Meg Giggs said she wouldn't if she was included. She never agreed with their father's burnings, but she didn't agreed with Protestants either.

She was an atheist, she said life and the King made her so when Thomas Moore died because he couldn't hold up his heart to live with the knowledge that his daughter was suffering because of him.

His death seemed to have past on deaf ears and blind eyes now, almost no one seemed to remember him or his past glories and sacrifices he did for the nation he loved the most.

It was only Meg Giggs, his favorite daughter the Queen, and countless others who had nothing to do with him, but who would honor him when in his memory he always said that the Senate should prevail over One Person rule. That was the way his books were written, but he was a realist he knew were he lived.

Meg would change that, the Queen would change that and what little family that was loyal with her would change that.

The only cassualty of war would be the King's children, but she had a plan.

It was easy really. Looking at Elizabeth she would make sure the Royal Family was not massacred like an anarchious revolution where there would be no control afterwards.

To Kill a King and kill him, really kill him and Parliament -one had not to really kill him and then afterwards his whole family, no. You had to kill him only, then the Parliament, those who agreed with him, those of the old order, stage a coup d etat that made the guilty parties be the ones who were loyal to the King, that is the Seymours and even the Brandons. Meg loved the Brandons, they were good people, but Charles Brandon was his master's dog, he would never agree to kill his friend, no matter how much a monster he was.

So for now Brandon was out, he and the Seymours, including Bryan would be the ones to stage the coup, at least the people would think so, then her of course would preside over Regent for little Edward and her children. With the Seymours gone and all those loyal to the King, including the Dudleys -it only left her.

She as Queen Dowager or Queen Mother Meg would enact laws, one by one slowly, get all the districts, the north, the south, east and west. Wales was the district that most mattered.

London mattered but that sector would be controlled when they would be moved next year in the fall or summer of 1545 Ano Domini to Whitehall Palace.

If they controled Wales and London, they controlled everything. The Northern lands would be controled by the Dukes already that had pledged loyalty to her. They had to teach the world that not everybody was as ruthless as Henry, that the Tudor Reign and his cruel hold on power ended with him.

No more Kings, Queens, Princesses or anything. Parliament after she took over the Regency she would take over their diligences, their agreements and acts for the goverment. She would ennact a new treaty of perpetual peace like her father would have wanted. Like it was done before when King Henry was still a man of courage, a man of vision, the man her father always dreamed he would be as England's monarch.

He had done an act of perpetual peace with france, more than twenty years ago when he was still young, but he broke it for his first Queen's nephew to go to war with France. The Emperor back then as many later tricked Henry, and because of this tricks he became a man of cruelty whose acts of violence knew no boundaries. He was a mad man, and she feared in years to come he would be admired, his childre would ennact that cruelty, the Tudor blood in their veins was not exempt of it.

In the end all Meg had to do, all they had to do was put an end to it by being traitors. In times of desperations being traitors could be the best thing they could do before being loyal to their sins, to the Devil who had tricked them with a lie, a man who had broken his own promises!

He had already killed Cromwell, his loyal man, his most loyal subject.

He had killed his first wife slowly by putting her in that awful castle in Kimbolton while the other one laughed, but her laugh did not last when she was put to death and she realizing that it was no use to hold regret for her actions and ill deed against other -she showed humility, knowing that at least she died saving her daughter. Two Queens whom Henry had loved dearly had died, his most loyal subject who arranged all the evil deeds, all the executions died and all the while Henry lay crying and yelling at everybody that nobody loved him, that he had no single person to be loyal to him.

What kind of a King or Ruler was he?

Was he a child or a bum who sat his ass on the Throne being entertained by his fool Will Sommers while his people lay starving?

And how come the people were so blind?

Meg could not piece this together, but seeing the fanaticism of Royal Rule on Elizabeth's face as well as her siblings she realized that you couldn't just take away what had been taught to you from since birth. They always had a King or Queen Regent, not to have one seemed almost an abomination.

But Meg smiled as Elizabeth started playing hide and seek with her stepmother, she was too old for it but she said she played it still because she loved the thrill of the adventure the game carried.

For once she forgot all her plans of treason.


	18. treason

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. *sadly, me cried*

A/N: Sorry for the long wait

_Read and Review _: The royal twins legitimate ones are born october 17th 1539 chapter 11 I put 1536 is actually 1539 sorry for the typo will correct it.

End of this story is approaching as the first part interlude of the Host.

_~Nat Sarah~_

**_/o/o/o/o/o_**

**June 16th**

**Greenwich: Queen Margaret's Appartments.**

Margaret was constantly having nightmares about her mother, mother Alice and mother Joanne that is, of both of them being fusion to one single woman crying in pain as their husband Sir Thomas Moore died. He cried as well seeing his daughter lavished in great gowns and wealth, seated next to the King. Thomas, her father always believed a woman's duty to be educated, but now that she was Queen, being woke up just by the sounds of her bastard twins playing outside her room -she realized her father was no different than any other man who viewed women as society's natural educators, the only reason for education in a woman was to take care if she was to be made Regent of the Country, for she was like mother and father taking care of her children, and in the Household she would be responsible for the Household, society was Meg's burden to bear to make better children and offspring. After she had born His Majesty whom she never truly viewed as a husband -a boy and a girl, Henry and Joanne she realized that bringing children for the sole purpose of the benefit for society was the most painful thing a woman could do. She, that is a woman like Meg, was forced to watch as her children were being torn from her side, she was forced to watch as she was forced to educate them, as she was forced to be in the public eye of her Household and Court as long as she lived.

What value a woman had was her brains in some cultures, but overall it all mattered nothing next to the power of bringing children in this world. The womb was the woman's ammunition, and now that Meg realized this hearing her children play, she wanted nothing more than to escape. Abandon her plans of gun powder and treason, let England rebel on their own or devour their souls with their heathen King. She didn't care anymore, what religion or what morals the people followed, if their destiny was to be under tyranical rule, be that of men, women, religion or of Parliament. It was people wanted -Meg told herself, people loved tyrants because they imposed order.

**_No!_** Her mind in her father's voice screamed, she couldn't back down from her promise to the _Ambassedeur, to all_ those who were standing next to her under a black rose of betrayal to overthrow Henry and all Parliament for the security of a Country and most importantly for the future. The Future would no longer be shaped by the winner or the tyrant, but by the hand of choice and justice.  
That was what Meg wanted to believe but seeing her doors open and her children come in to greet her, despite seeing their mother tired and worn out, she realized that no matter what happened children would always be taught mothers were made to satisfy their every needs.

But in reality mothers sacrificed their needs for theirs.

She couldn't bring herself to tell them no so she let them on top of her bed, and once more she was interrupted from her private moments of sleep and played for a while before dressing up and meeting His Majesty, with her first set of twins.

* * *

Hours later Meg presented herself to her King. Henry never really loved her, in fact he saw her as a painful reminder of the broken friendship from her father and in her eyes he saw more punishment and anger coming from his former tutor and Master. A reason why Henry would only summon her for important occassions, or when he saw that rare need to obtain pleassure from his wife.

"_I asked today a very especial man called Rich to investigate certain disturbances on the Country ..._ You know ever since Cromwell's death because I said to myself the bastard betrayed me, I have been wondering that if more people _close to me_ or my children will not do the same. Do you think I should fear those who are close to _us_ milady?" Henry asked her in a very serious tone. Cold and like a cat playing with his mouse before swallowing the poor creature he approached Meg who sat at the opposite end of where Henry was previously seated.

She shrugged and shook her head. Knowing she had to appear non-caring and playing dumb she responded in a calm and controled voice, "I don't know" She paused looking into Henry's cat eyes. "Maybe you should ask your counselors. I think some who could betray you could be those you trust, why should you show ... I mean show dissapointment in your family ... you know_ we are_** loyal** to you._ I am loyal_, we would never harm you."

Henry smirked. Meg took this moment to stand up and excuse herself from his prescence. Henry caught her, grabbing her hand roughly he pulled her close to him. "I didn't ask for your opinion on my Councilors. I know there is a conspiracy"

"Henry ..." She pleaded trying to escape his grip.

"Whatever others close to me have planned it will not work. I would be very upset if I found treachery near the people I love the most, especially my wife whose duty is to plead for my forgivence, so far you have done nothing but avoiding me Meg. I see you talking to the Ambassador and his assistant too much, tell me what are you really planning. Is it you, is it Mary -is it that old dog Chapuys? Tell me I command you!"

Meg finally pulled away from Henry's grasp and turning to face him as she placed herself in front of the door, afraid for her life. "I don't know anything ... that is the truth, if there was a conspiracy I would be the first one to tell you. I made an Oath to have you as my King."

"An Oath you violate!"

"No, believe me His Majesty I am loyal, I had your children."

"Children you will never see or they will never sit on this throne, with one word I can have treacherous heads be shamed before their children in the public eye so be careful where you thread. Don't make the same mistake your father made. He was too foolish on his conscience and his self-pride don't you be, for the sake of my children too!"

Meg didn't stand Henry accusing her. She took a deep breath and ran away from his Chambers. She avoided the odd stares of Courtiers and Parliament members.

When she entered her chambers she ordered her children, eldest and youngest to be taken away and everyone leave her alone, even Elizabeth. She couldn't see them right now. She was distraught. As long as Henry lived she would never be happy, she would always be fearing for her life, either by his part or his enemies. This was no life. She had to do something, and she had to do it quick.

"I will betray ..." She said to the skies as she bowed Henry would never see the end of days, when he would be put to death by his own family at the end of this year. Judgment day was something he didn't deserve, he did not derseve the end of days -a natural death, he deserved death under punishment for his crimes, for a man who had broken his promises was no longer a man. England was not fighting for the stability and preservation of its people, England was fighting for the preservation of one selfish monarch.

She knew she was close to facing trial. Richard Rich was no fool, he would find evidence to link her to the crimes of treason, that is why she needed to turn the dice on all of them. She needed to abduct their government by putting the King aside. The way her father and the earliest members of the Roman Republic would have wanted an ideal society to function -under the ideal it was governed by reason and by the people, a senate in this case a Parliament elected by their peers, poor, old, young and rich who would stand for the people, by the people and respond with actions to their people.

She looked at the small cross. The cross of her father. He would be so ashamed if he saw what England had become. Maybe death was wise to pick him. He was at ease now taking care of her mother and stepmother Alice. He didn't have to worry about the mortal realm and man's greed for power. Meg had, she was still alive and her life could be cut down short any moment. If she didn't go ahead with her plans she would die anyway for Henry would find out and he would not hesitate to put her aside.

After all, Henry would reason she was not the only woman in the planet who could give him pleassure, and with that leg as gross and stinking with pus and infection, women would no go on forever to share his bed. Henry was a man who was always desperate for male heirs, the more he could have the better. He was also a man rooted in fear and wonder. He wanted a wife because he was afraid of dying alone. He didn't want the world to become a better place or his pain to end, he wanted his pain to be inflicted on others so he would know he was not the only miserable being on this planet.

Margaret had been an unhappy and sad woman who had to put a happy smile, a facade of a merry Queen when she would have to greet his guests and organize many of his banquets. She hated having to put up such acts, for her it was hypocrisy, nothing more nothing less.

Now despite having to sin once more with her hypocrisy, she realized it was for the greater good she was putting this act of playing the innocent and ignorant wife unaware of what was going behind her husband's back. Once he would be removed, the people would realize the flaws in his government, a new government would take its place and slowly the old institution of autocratic rule would crumble.

_What if I fail?_ Then all hell would break loose. She would die the death her father should have died. His martydom would be inherited by his daughter and she would be the one to be locked up in the Tower of London, her head rotting up on a spike for all to see the head of another Traitorous Queen.


End file.
